A Tragic Past
by shadrougeforever
Summary: The sequel to One Winged Angel. The Fourteen Demons weren't always demons. A terrible past broke their barrier of sanity and led them to a path of killing. But one person treated them with respect. She was their mother. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

1CHAPTER 1

THE ESCAPE

Deminse stretched his arms in the air with boredom while he leaned against the wall. He looked up at the ceiling. "Man, I never thought Hell could be this boring. I thought this place was full of suffering and torture. If I had my powers, I'd lighten this place up a bit."

"Oh shut up, Deminse", a female voice said in front of him.

The demon looked up at a woman with long pink hair glaring at him. "What's your problem, Seraku?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "This is all your fault. If you hadn't let Shadow win, we wouldn't be here. Again."

He stood from the ground and gave her an angry look. "How is this my fault?"

She placed her finger on his forehead, "Well, your supposed to be the strongest and wisest but all your good for is making us look like a bunch of losers!"

He slapped her hand away from his forehead, "Your not the best demon yourself, sis!"

"Gah! Quit arguing you two!" A woman with short light green hair shouted as she approached them with the rest of her siblings.

"You two and your pointless arguing is really starting to piss me off", a man with black hair said.

"Yeah everybody. Can't we all just get along? Like the good old days", a woman with light pink hair said cheerfully.

"Yaru!" The woman with light green hair shouted.

She shrugged with confusion, "What's wrong, Hazel?"

She clenched her fist with anger, "Don't ever say that! Got that?"

"Oh come on, Hazel. Don't be such a stick in the mud. Satar's got it worse than all of us and he's still pulling through."

Satar, the once chainsaw wielding demon was sent into a spiraling depression. He looked at his wrists. They were nothing but two huge bloody holes. "They took my chainsaws away."

"You should be grateful that they were slightly painfully removed", a red haired male demon said.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better, Verge?"

He smirked, "Not really."

The male demon with black hair sighed, "Man, I'm pissed. We suffer with boredom here while Ker has the easy life in Heaven."

"I know how you feel, Baz", the male demon with light blue hair said. "I miss him too."

Baz chuckled a bit, "Ha, you're funny, Reign. Acting like you actually miss that little traitor. He's the one that helped Shadow kill Deminse."

Reign looked to the ground sadly.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you actually care?"

"Yaru is right. We're not really happy now like we were when we were with mother."

"Reign", he said sadly.

"Its all right to miss her", Deminse said. "I still morn over her everyday."

Seraku hugged her brother, "Deminse, I had no idea you felt this way."

"I wish she was still with us", a male demon with brown hair said.

Deminse started to think for a moment until he came up with an idea. "That's it! Gerkor, you're a genius!"

Seraku let go of his body, "What's it?"

"We're going to bring mother back."

"What?" Gerkor said with confusion. "I don't know."

"Oh come on. Dark brought us back."

"Yeah, but look what happened to us in the process." Satar showed Deminse his two bloody wrists.

"I know but we really miss her. I say lets take that risk."

Baz crossed his arms, "Deminse, you're crazy...but it just may work."

He made an evil smile, "I know it'll work."

A male demon with green hair approached Deminse. "Yeah seems like a great idea and all, but how are we supposed to get out of here? Security's gotten pretty tight over the past century." He pointed to two other demons standing near the portal that would take them back to Mobius.

Deminse placed his hand on his forehead, "Shit, I forgot. It won't be as easy as it was last time." He started to think as he looked over to his three only sisters. He smiled then started to blush, "Uh, Seraku, Yaru, Hazel, do you think you could do your big brother a little favor?"

"What is that favor, Deminse?" Seraku asked.

He looked at his fingers as he asked, "Um, could you guys...pretend to be lesbians?"

The three sisters gave him an angry look, "Hell no!"

"Why?"

"First of all we're sisters and second we're not homosexuals!" Hazel shouted.

"Oh come on. Don't do this for me, do it for mother."

Verge whispered over to his brothers, "Uh, I'm kinda lost here."

"I had no idea Deminse was such a perv", Gerkor said.

A male demon with yellow hair began to think deeply. 'Hmm, we're all changing, but in a very...weird way.' He was startled when a hand fell on his shoulder. He quickly turned his head to a male demon with green hair. "Izuki!"

"Hey Karu, we're all having thoughts that Deminse plays with himself at night. What do you think?"

He slapped his hand away from his shoulder, "Childish, you're all childish."

"Yeah, act like demons for once", a male demon with purple hair agreed.

"Oh shut up, Wilt!" Izuki shouted.

"You guys shut the fuck up. Can't you see I'm trying to persuade these girls", Deminse ordered as he got down on his knees and clung onto Hazel's black boot. "Please Hazel, I'm begging you. It'll only be this one time I swear."

Hazel looked at Yaru, "What do you think?"

She giggled, "I guess I'll do it." She faced Seraku, "What about you, Seraku?"

She shook her head slightly, "I think I'm going to sit this one out. Sorry, guys."

Hazel knew the reason why Seraku backed off the plan, but she didn't want to go into the reason so she gave her a small smile, "It's all right, sis. Yaru and I will take it from here."

She tried to smile back but something held her back into doing so.

Hazel turned to Deminse, "Yaru and I will do it."

Deminse got off the ground, "Thanks guys and make sure you look like you're enjoying it."

Hazel and Yaru approached the two demon guards in a very seductive way.

Yaru made an innocent smile, "Could you two let us through the portal so we can regain our abilities to create a huge amount of mass destruction upon humanity?"

The two demons looked at each other then back at the girls.

"No one passes through this portal and you know it", one said.

"Yeah why do you think you're here in the first place?" The other said.

Hazel shrugged, "Well, I guess they have a point, sis. We do get a little crazy when it comes to blood."

Yaru made a wide smile at her sister, "I love blood. I always make a huge mess with it." She then felt her sister's hands around her waist. She turned to her with a blush.

"Don't you remember the time when you had blood all around your mouth and I licked it off?"

Her blush got deeper as she asked. She nodded, "Of course I remember."

"Your lips against mine really turned me on."

She giggled, "Me too."

The two guards started blushing and their bodies were stiff.

Hazel wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her head towards hers with her lips slowly coming in contact with hers.

Yaru moaned as her sister's lips pressed against hers and her tongue touched hers, "Hazel." She pulled her body closer to hers.

The two guards couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground. They had fainted with blood coming from their noses.

Their brothers approached them happily.

"Good job, guys. You looked like you were actually enjoying yourselves", Deminse said.

Hazel and Yaru glanced at each other then quickly looked in another direction blushing.

Hazel crossed her arms, "Well, you said make it look real after all."

Karu looked at the unguarded portal and back at everyone else. "Um, now would be a good time to go through the portal while it's unguarded."

Deminse made a nod, "Right. Lets go guys." Then he and the rest of them went through the portal to go back to Mobius.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**PRACTICE**

Later that night, Kayla was in her bed with the covers up to her face looking around the room with worry. She looked up at the female white bat kneeling next to her. "Are you sure there aren't any monsters in my room?"

She nodded, "Of course."

"But mommy, I'm still scared."

She sighed and crossed her arms, "Kayla, we've been over this a million times already. There are no monsters."

"How do you know that?"

She paused for a moment then continued, "You just want to sleep with your father and I don't you?"

"Yes", she said innocently.

She frowned at the thought of Shadow letting her watch bloody horror films. 'Note to self. Kill Shadow.' She leaned over to her daughter and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, you'll have your father and I to protect you so you'll be safe."

"Okay if you say so." She then watched her walk out of her room.

After when Rouge shut the door quietly behind her, she saw a black hedgehog resting his back against the wall.

"No such thing as monsters huh?"

She approached him with annoyance, "What do you know about monsters, Shadow?"

"I think I would know a lot about monsters since Kayla and I are one."

She quickly shushed him, "Keep it down, Shadow. I thought you said you wouldn't mention that around her again."

"Yeah right but Rouge, you have to come clean with this sooner or later. They're real demons out there killing real lives. It's not like that movie I let her watch with the fake blood and stuff." He paused and realized what he just said. "Uh...you weren't supposed to hear that."

She clenched her teeth and fist and punched him in his arm. "And I wasn't supposed to do that", she said full of anger. She started to walk down the hallway, "I'll deal with you later."

"Oh come on, Rouge. You're not mad with me are you?" He noticed her not turning around to face him. He started to follow her into the bedroom, "Come on. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Meanwhile at a pet cemetery , the 13 demon siblings were gathered there trying to form their plan.

Satar looked at the chainsaws attached to his wrists once again and smirked. "It feels so good to be me again."

Deminse snapped his fingers towards a tree and blue electricity came from his hands making the powerful energy make a hole in the center of the tree. He looked at his hands and smiled, "Indeed."

Karu crossed his arms, "All right Deminse, would you care you explain to us why we're in a pet cemetery? We should be in Holy Village looking for mother's ashes."

"You guys know we have to experiment a little first. I mean we don't want to fuck mother's body up too much."

Wilt nodded, "Right."

Deminse turned to Terkor, "Pick one out for us."

Terkor didn't look far because he was just looking the right name. He kneeled down to one grave and smiled. "What about Fluffy?"

Yaru smile grew wide with envy. "Aw! What an adorable name! What is it?"

"It's a cat", he answered.

"Kitties! I hate kitties! One time I ate one and..."

"We don't care", Baz said apathetically.

"I was vomiting kitty fur for weeks!" She shouted happily.

"Yeah, we did not need to know that."

Deminse stood in front of the grave and looked over to his brothers and sisters. "Verge, dig that thing up. Seraku, help him."

Verge took his huge axe and started to cut through the dirt.

Seraku did the same with her sword.

"Are you sure this resurrection thing will work, Deminse?" He asked while he was still working his way to the cat.

He smirked, "Of course. If Dark can do it then so can we."

Soon he and Seraku had reached the dead cat's corpse. "There it is", he spoke.

Everyone gathered around it staring at it until Deminse spoke.

"Okay everyone", he said. "Hold hands. Make sure to look out for Satar's chainsaws."

Wilt and Reign placed their hands around his wrist.

Karu looked over to Deminse, "Um, how are we supposed to do this exactly?"

"Just try to focus all of your demon energy onto the cat", he replied.

Everyone closed their eyes as the gems in their necklaces glowed. They all felt themselves give away their energy so they opened their eyes and looked at the cat. Surprisingly the dead cat was moving. It was alive but then something suddenly went wrong. The cat stopped moving and collapsed back into it's grave. Everyone stopped holding hands and sighed with sadness.

"What the hell happened?" Baz asked angrily. "That was a perfect resurrection! Why did it fail like that?"

Deminse shook his head not knowing the reason why.

Karu looked down at the once again dead cat, "We're lacking power."

Everyone faced him with confusion.

He continued, "We're missing the final piece of the resurrection."

Terkor crossed his arms, "And what is that?"

He looked back at the group. "Ker."

Later, Charmy was walking down the wet sidewalk in the city looking around him nervously. The whole part of the city that he was in was deserted. "Chloe said she felt the presence of many powerful demons but she sent me out to look for them. What if I never find them? Or are there really demons around here. What if I run into one? What will I do? I can barely kill one. I should've called Shadow but no I had to be the brave one." He then stopped walking when he heard a bottle falling on the pavement near a dark alley. He slowly walked in the narrow alley and started to look around but there was nothing but a dead end. He made a small smile, "I must be overreacting." He was then suddenly grabbed from behind.

The attacker placed his hand over the bee's mouth so he wouldn't yell out but Charmy had quickly bit him in the hand and used his elbow to get him off of him.

He heard him fall to the ground and turned to face him. The attacker was wearing a black cloak with the hood over his face and somehow his clothes looked very familiar. Charmy's heart raced at the thought of thinking about who the attacker was. 'One of the fourteen demons?' He quickly took out a dagger and held it near the attacker's neck. "Make one more move and I'll kill you demon!"

"Cha-Charmy..." He stuttered.

"Huh?" Charmy then saw him remove his hood and saw a man with white hair down to his shoulders, snow white skin, and white eyes. He dropped his dagger in shock, "Oh my..."

"I-I need help", he said in a terrified voice.

**A/N: This wil be the answer to all of everyone's future questions. Since this is the sequel to One Winged Angel, there will be some major changes. Kayla will be taking Spike's place. Lynn won't appear. Charmy and Maxcell is alive. Knuckles won't even be mentioned and everybody's still married like last time. If any of this is confusing, I apoligize but you can always send me a message if anyone has further questions. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**A TROUBLED PAST**

Later, Shadow and Rouge were laying in bed together but they weren't really talking to each other.

Shadow slowly turned to his wife in annoyance. "Quit acting like that, Rouge."

She crossed her arms and faced him back. "I'm just trying to be a good mother."

"Well if you ask me, you're trying way too hard. We got married for a reason you know."

"Because we love each other", she answered.

"Right and Kayla took a real liking to you. You're like the perfect mother for her. Just try not to overdo it."

She smiled a bit, "Okay."

Then the phone had rung and Shadow answered it.

Rouge heard him talking to someone familiar and it seemed important because of the tone of his voice. She watched him place the phone back on the table beside him. "Who was it, Shadow?"

"Charmy. He wants us to come over right away."

Later, the thirteen demons were walking through an old ruined village.

Seraku looked around every damaged home nervously. "It's kinda scary being back here."

"Yeah", Izuki agreed. "Even though we were the ones who caused all of this."

"Humph, well I don't feel sorry for what I've done. If you ask me these people deserved every bit of the torture we gave them. All I feel here is hate and you guys should feel the same. Don't ever forget what these people did to us. Ever!"

Yaru hid behind Hazel, 'Wow big brother is really upset.'

Karu placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Deminse, calm down. Lets just find her."

He slapped Karu's hand away and continued to walk through the village.

The others slowly followed behind him.

Later, Shadow, Rouge, and Kayla came into Vector's house seeing everyone else there as well. He looked over to Charmy, "Charmy, what the hell's going on? Why did you call us all here?"

"Because I think we have an old problem rising", he answered as he turned to a man with white hair and wearing a black cloak sitting on the sofa.

Shadow couldn't believe what he saw. He couldn't imagine what he was seeing was real. He looked into the man's white eyes full of shock. "Ker", he said in a low voice.

The demon looked back at him shyly, "It's been a while huh, Shadow?"

"But-but you're supposed to be..."

He shrugged, "I don't know what happened. Honest. I was in heaven and the next thing I knew I was brought back to Mobius for some strange reason. Shadow, I don't know what's going on. I'm kinda scared."

Tonya was sitting beside him and took his hand, "It'll be all right, Ker. We're all going to help you figure this out."

He smiled a little, "Thank you, Tonya."

Espio stared at the necklace around Ker's neck. "Hey Ker, didn't you destroy this?"

Ker placed his hands on his necklace with the white gem in the center. "I did. I smashed it into pieces. How could it have just reappear like that?"

Vector scratched his head, "Very weird."

A blue butterfly approached the demon, "Ker, did you feel anything weird when you came here? Like the presence of a demon?"

He nodded, "I did. Many in fact. It felt familiar. Like...my...brothers and sisters." He placed his hands on his head in stress. "Oh no! They're here too! Why God are they here?"

The butterfly placed her hand on his back, "Please Ker, calm down."

"How can I calm down? Don't you realize what damage they can do here, Chloe?" He took his hands away from his head and started to wipe his face with them.

Chloe realized he was crying and he was right. His siblings were very powerful and destructive. She thought that Ker thought it was useless to try to stop them. "Indeed they are very powerful but don't worry. We'll defeat them like we did last time."

Tonya's grip around Ker's hand tightened, "Do you have any idea why they're here?"

He shook his head in sadness.

Kayla turned to Shadow, "Daddy, why are his brothers and sisters so bad?"

He shrugged and faced Ker. "Yeah Ker, whatever happened to make you guys go so bad? I mean you guys weren't always demons."

A small smile formed on his lips, "You're right Shadow. Back then we weren't bad at all in fact we were really...good."

"Back then?" Rouge repeated with confusion.

"Yes. Before you, Shadow, Espio, or anyone else in this room was even born. We lived in a time when humans and animals once lived together."

"Whoa, you guys are old", Espio had said.

"Yeah Dark was pretty young then too."

After hearing the all powerful demon's name, everyone was silent.

He continued, "Anyway, we all lived in a small village called Holy Village because it was a very religious place. We lived there with our mother since our father abandoned us after the birth of Satar which was the very last of us. Of course we were all little kids back then so we spent a lot of time with mother."

_A woman with long yellow hair, light blue eyes, wearing a white dress with a gold cross around her neck, and brown boots stepped out of a small bread store. She carried a basket full of bread in her hands as she walked around looking for her children. She sighed, "Didn't I tell those kids to wait for me until I came out of the store. Sometimes they just don't listen to a word I..."She paused and stopped as she saw fourteen small children staring at a huge stone cross that was in front of them._

_A small girl with light pink hair stared at the cross with envy. "It's so beautiful."_

"_It pretty!" A small boy with yellow hair shouted._

"_I think so too", the small boy with white hair said when he looked down at his baby brother with orange hair that he was carrying in his arms. "What do you think, Satar?"_

_The baby only grinned._

_All of the siblings watched as their older brother stood from the ground after praying and stared at it as well. He made a wide smile, "Only another great gift from the good lord himself."_

_A little girl with light green hair smiled at her brother, "You're so wise, big brother."_

_He chuckled a bit, "Nothing special really. I just read the bibles that mother gives to us." He then felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw his little sister with pink hair blushing. "Huh? What is it, Seraku?"_

"_Um big brother, when you love someone and they don't love you back does it hurt?" Her blush got deeper when she asked her question._

_He paused at the question and began to think. "Uh well, I'm not really sure. I never had a crush on a girl before nor did a girl like me." Her question then sent him into sadness. It wasn't just him who never got attention from people. All of his siblings including himself we outcasts of the village. No one liked to be around them. They weren't a very wealthy family and they were treated like nobodies because of how many brothers and sisters they had. Which was pretty unfair._

_Seraku noticed him looking down at the ground in sadness so she decided to call out to him. "Big brother?"_

_No response._

"_Deminse?"_

_He finally snapped out of it and had his attention on her again. "Oh sorry, Seraku. Anyway, I'm afraid I can't help you with that question. You'll just have to find the answer on your own okay?"_

_She nodded, "Okay."_

_Suddenly his eyes widened in horror as a huge rock came out of nowhere and hit his sister directly in her head. He watched as she almost collapsed to the ground but Hazel had caught her in her arms. He quickly turned and saw three older boys walking towards them with rocks in their hands. He clenched his fists and glared at the three boys, "Hey! Why did you do that to my sister?"_

"_Because their was a rumor going around that your creepy sister liked my brother." One of them said._

"_Yeah and I don't like creepy girls having crushes on me."_

"_That gave you no right to hit her with a stone!" He looked back at his unconscious sister bleeding from the side of her head. "Just look at her! You almost killed her!"_

"_Maybe it'll knock some sense into her." Another said._

_Deminse growled and felt the urge to run up to them to punch them._

"_Unless you want us to shove these stones down your throat, you'll get out of the village and never come back."_

"_But why do you want us to leave?" Baz asked._

"_We did nothing wrong to anyone", a small boy with red hair said._

"_Yeah you have. Your mother for instance. She's such a whore for having all of you every single year. You ought to be grateful your father left. Now you won't have to have anymore of you freaks running around."_

"_We are not freaks!" Deminse shouted. "And for your information, having more and more children are a blessing."_

"_Well, it ain't working for you freaks", he threw a rock at Deminse's arm which made him fall to the ground holding it._

_Deminse watched as the three boys approached him ready to throw rocks at him again. "You three are nothing but the devil's work."_

"_Devil's work?"_

"_Why you!"_

"_Kill that fucker!"_

_Before they could kill him with the rocks, one boy was pushed to the ground by Reign, the other was pushed by Wilt, and the other one was pushed by Gerkor. They even dropped their rocks as well._

_Hazel ran over to her brother and helped him off the ground. "Deminse, are you okay?"_

_He made a nod even though he was still holding his shoulder, "Yeah."_

_The three boys quickly got off the ground and started to approach the siblings but a young woman stood in the way giving them an angry look, telling them to back off._

"_Get away from my children!" She shouted._

"_Move it lady!" One shouted._

"_Yeah move your ass out the way so we can kill those little bastards!"_

_Still she refused to move and watched as a man with greyish hair walked up to them. _

"_What's the meaning of this?" He asked. "Kiya, explain yourself this time."_

"_Gladly, your three sons have been messing with my children again."_

_The three boys faced their father with innocence._

"_No father, don't listen to her. Her evil children started it first."_

_Deminse gasped, "What? That's a load of..."_

"_That's enough!" The man shouted. He turned to Kiya, "Kiya, you keep those kids of yours under control and away from my kids understand?"_

"_But mother!" A small boy with green hair shouted._

"_I don't want to hear it, Izuki. You heard what he said. Lets just go home." She slowly turned away from the man and his children and started to walk away with her children following her._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**TRAGEDY**

Later in Holy Village, the thirteen demon siblings were on a hill near the ruined village standing in a huge pile of ash where a house once stood.

Deminse stared down at the ashes below him, "Good to be back huh?"

Baz shook his head, "Not really."

Reign approached Baz with a filthy black and white stuffed panda bear in his hands. The stuffed bear was in terrible condition due to the weather and the ashes all over it. He showed it to him, "Look Baz, it's Ker's old stuffed bear. He used to carry it around with him all the time. It was a gift from father remember?"

Baz angrily smacked the stuffed bear out of his hands making it fall back into the ashes. "Will you shut the fuck up about that traitor! Apparently I just don't give a damn about him anymore. None of us do! Except you. You're not going soft too are you, Reign?"

He shook his head slowly, "No, brother. Never."

Baz coldly turned away from him and faced Deminse. "So how are we supposed to find mother in all this?"

"We're practically standing on top of her", he answered.

"So, what do we do now?" Izuki asked.

Deminse faced his siblings and saw Reign holding a ruined stuffed bear in his hands. He approached him with curiosity. "Hey isn't that Ker's?"

Reign took a huge breath before answering, "Uh, yes." When he saw Deminse reach out to it, he gave it to him. He had hoped he wouldn't completely destroy it.

As Deminse stared at the bear, it brought back some good memories and bad. He looked away from it and turned to Gerkor and Terkor. "Terkor. Gerkor. Go find Ker and bring him here."

Terkor was confused at Deminse's demands. "But isn't Ker..."

"He's here", he said. "I feel his presence and another...familiar demon as well."

"Dark?" Gerkor assumed.

"Shadow", he said in a deep growl full of hatred. "Be careful. There's no doubt that he and his friends will put up a fight. I want to see you two alive and Ker as well. Understand?"

They both nodded, "Yes, brother." They both then ran off and headed out the village.

Reign turned away from his leaving brothers and turned to Deminse staring at Ker's old bear that he was holding in his hands. He could tell by the look of his eyes, he was remembering.

"_Mother, it hurts. It hurts so much", Deminse had wheezed while Kiya was bandaging his wounded arm. He was sitting in a wooden chair with both of his hands clenching the sides as he tried to take in the pain._

_Kiya tried to give a small smile to make him feel a little better but she saw no change of expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Deminse. I can't be any more gentle with it. You're just going to have to deal with it."_

"_But, mother...what about Seraku? Is she okay?"_

"_She's fine. She's in her room resting. I think that stone that the boys threw at her caused some damage."_

_Deminse took his mind off of his pain and had started to worry for Seraku. "Some...damage? Is she..."_

_She shook her head, "I don't know. We can't really find out what's wrong with her without a doctor...and they're pretty expensive to hire so..."_

"_So we just sit here and pray that she gets better?" He said in a frustrated tone._

"_I suppose that would be best."_

_Deminse clenched his fists with stress. "I hate this. I hate that we're a poor family. I hate that we're the most hated people in the village. This is why father left us. Because we're nothing but a curse to him." He got out of the chair and ran out of the house._

"_Deminse, wait!" She shouted but he had never came back._

_When Deminse ran outside he bumped into Ker knocking him and his brother down to the ground. He looked over to the crying Ker looking at him sob when he picked up his stuffed panda bear off the ground. He never meant to make him cry when he bumped into him on accident. He got off the ground and took his brother's hand to help him. "Ker, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please stop crying."_

_He shook his head while he was still sobbing, "No brother, it's not that it's..."_

"_Hey what happened to your leg?" He noticed a red spot on his knee. It looked like a bruise._

_He started to wipe some of his tears away, "It was those boys again."_

"_Them again?"_

"_Well I was outside sitting on the porch playing with my bear as usual but I saw Seraku come out of her room when she was supposed to be resting. She told me she had something to do. I didn't want to see her go off alone so I decided to go along with her. Then it turned out she wanted to see those mean boys again because she said she had loved one of them. I told her it was a bad idea but...but she didn't listen to me. So the boys took Seraku and they threw rocks at me telling me to go away." Tears ran down his cheeks but he tried to wipe them away. "I feel so useless. I left her all alone with them. It was just, I was so scared and..."_

"_Take me to them Ker. We're going to save her." _

"_But shouldn't we tell mother about this?"_

_He shook his head, "You know her. She wouldn't understand. Now lets go, Ker."_

_Ker nodded and started to lead Deminse to them._

_When they found the three boys, they found Seraku. They hid behind another tree so the three boys didn't see them. They also found Seraku in a shocking position. _

_She was against a tree with her dress thrown to the side and her underwear down to her ankles._

"_What's going on?" Ker asked in a frightened voice. "What's happening to Seraku?"_

_Her screams for help were loud and clear but no one had really heard her since they were kinda far from the village._

_Two of the boys stood there laughing at Seraku getting tormented by their brother._

_Seraku's tears were flowing down her cheeks. She was so scared and had no idea what to do. She couldn't escape because if she had tried, the boys would catch her and finish what they started. She felt a hand grab her neck tightly causing her to suffocate. "Please", she begged._

"_Please? But I thought this was what you wanted? I thought you wanted my love?"_

"_This...isn't love. It can't be love."_

_He took his hand away from her neck. "You're right. This isn't love. This is payback, bitch." He unzipped his pants and placed his penis inside of her. Pushing it deeper and deeper into her. _

_She let out another scream of agony hoping that someone heard her._

_Ker started to cry once more, "Whatever they're doing to her, it's scary. Brother, what are we going to do?" He turned to his brother and saw him holding a pocket knife in his hands with the blade sticking out. He had his eyes closed and her was murmuring some words. He was praying. He didn't say anything until he saw him open his eyes. "Brother, what is that?"_

"_It was a gift from father. He told me to use this if any of us got into any serious trouble and this seems like more than trouble."_

"_Brother..."_

"_Just stay here Ker, and stay down. Let me handle this." He walked away from the tree they were hiding from and placed the knife behind his back for the moment. "Hey you jerks! Leave my sister alone!" He shouted getting their attention._

_The three boys including Seraku faced him._

"_Brother, help me!" Seraku yelled._

_The boy that was raping Seraku, took himself out of her and placed it back in his pants confronting Deminse. "Well, well, well, look who decided to show up to save his little sister."_

"_Don't toy with me", he growled. "How dare you do that to a little girl. You three ought to be ashamed of yourselves."_

_He shrugged, "Served that wench right. I bet now she won't be bothering me."_

_Seraku quickly ran away from the boys and ran over to Deminse while they had their attention on him. She grabbed his shoulders and held him tightly, "Brother, lets go now. I'm scared."_

"_No", he said in a whisper. "I'm not going anywhere until these three are in the deepest pits of hell."_

"_What?" She felt something cold and hard touching her bare skin while she was behind him. She looked down at saw a small pointy object. "Brother..."_

_Deminse saw the three boys approaching him. "Go behind that tree. Ker's there. Go now."_

_Seraku did as she was told and fled._

_Deminse glared at the boy that had hurt his sister and allowed him to walk up to him._

_The boy grabbed Deminse by his shirt and slammed him against the tree. "Any last words, freak?"_

_He didn't hesitate to answer, "Just three."_

_The boy smirked as he was about to say it._

"_Go to hell." He then took his hidden knife from behind his back and stabbed him in his stomach many times with fast pace and hatred. He noticed him slowly letting him go and watched him fall to the ground holding his bloody wound._

_He was speechless to say anything because he was in so much pain. He kept feeling the stabs of the knife everywhere on his body. His head fell back on the grass with his eyes open and blood rising from his mouth._

_Deminse could tell he was dead but once he had first stabbed him, he couldn't get enough of it. After he had stabbed him over thirty times with the small knife, he looked up at the remaining two boys._

_The boys saw deep hatred and the lust to kill in his eyes. The bloodstains on his clothes also scared them. They didn't say anything. All they did was run._

_Then Ker and Seraku slowly came from behind the tree and stared at the dead boy on the ground._

_Seraku screamed, "Brother, what did you do to him!"_

"_You killed him!" Ker shouted._

_Deminse faced his brother and sister and dropped his blood covered knife to the ground. He took his bloody hand and tried to wipe the tears that ran down his face but now he had made his entire face covered in the dead boy's blood. "God forgive me", he whispered._

_He was then pulled away from the dead body by Ker and Seraku._

"_Come on brother, we have to go to mother", Seraku shouted._

_Deminse looked back at the dead corpse until he was taken by his hand._

"_Now, brother!" She shouted._

_He then snapped out of it and followed them._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**BURNING BRIGHT**

_Later, night had approached and Kiya and the rest of her children were at a small table about to eat their dinner, but couldn't because they were worried about Deminse, Seraku, and Ker. Kiya arose from her chair when she heard the _

_door open. She ran into the room finding her three missing children. "Deminse, Seraku, and Ker you're late for dinner and..." She stopped and stared at her children for the longest time. She saw Ker scared out of his wits, Seraku was completely naked, and Deminse was covered in blood. She gasped with horror, "My God! What happened to you!"_

_Seraku ran into her mother's arms, "Mother!" She cried._

"_Oh my poor Seraku! What in God's name..." _

"_She was raped by one of those boys", Deminse answered._

_She stared into her daughter's wet eyes, "You went near those boys again didn't you? I told you to get away from those sinful children! Now go and find something to put on before you catch a cold."_

_Seraku nodded sadly and went into her room._

_Kiya then sent a glare over to Deminse. She walked over to him and took him by his bloody hand. "What is this, Deminse?"_

"_Blood", he answered in a low voice._

"_And where did it all come from?"_

_The rest of the children gathered in the room to see what was going on._

_Ker ran over to Hazel and hugged her with tears, "Sister! Big brother! He..."_

_Deminse decided to finally answer his mother, "It came from the boy that had raped Seraku."_

_Kiya remained silent but her eyes were wide open._

"_I...I killed him, mother." He then saw her raise her hand and slapped him in the face knocking him down to the floor._

"_How dare you bring sin to our family! Are you trying to be like them?"_

"_No", he wept. "I was just trying to protect them."_

_As Kiya was about to speak again, she heard voices from the outside. She walked over to her window and looked out of it seeing a mob of villagers with torches in their hands lighting up the dark yard. She quickly looked away from the window and turned to her children. "Dear lord", she whispered._

"_What's wrong, mother?" As Hazel was about to look through the window, Kiya called her back._

"_Hazel, you get away from that window right now!"_

_She did as she was told and backed away from the window._

_Seraku ran into the room in alarm, "What's going on?"_

_Baz shrugged, "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this."_

_Kiya ran to the door and locked it. _

_Afterwards there were numerous banging coming from the outside of the door._

"_Kiya, open this door right now! You know what those little devils did just now! They killed one of my boys damn it! So open the door so we can slaughter those sinful creatures!"_

"_My children are not sin!" She shouted back. "You never gave them a chance!"_

"_Shut the fuck up, woman and open this door!"_

"_I won't!"_

"_Then have it your way, wench!"_

_She placed her ear to the door and listened out for what they were saying. She heard them say something about burning. She was then startled when a rock was thrown through the window to break the glass. She kneeled to the floor while holding her chest. She was also gasping for breath. She faintly watched her children approach her with worry._

"_Mother!" Deminse shouted. "What's wrong?"_

_She tried to answer them but she couldn't because she still seemed like she was in a lot of pain._

"_She's holding her chest. I think she's having a heart attack."_

_Reign's eyes watered, "A heart attack?"_

"_She's dying!" Wilt shouted in terror._

"_What are we going to do?" Yaru shouted with tears._

_Then they were all startled when a flaming torch flew through the broken window and fell to the wooden floor._

_Everyone gasped and screamed at the sight._

"_They're going to burn us!" Izuki shouted._

"_No! I don't want to die!" Gerkor looked over to Deminse. "Big brother, I'm scared. What are we going to do?"_

_Another torch came through the window and lit the curtains that were beside it._

"_Nothing", Deminse had simply said._

_Everyone was full of shock that Deminse didn't want to do anything to help their mother and to save them._

"_...But why?" Ker asked._

"_Haven't you all noticed? Mother said that God had blessed us ever since I was born but as she started to have more of us things had gotten worse year by year. God never blessed us. He cursed us. Now it's all come down to this because God doesn't give a damn about us. He wants us to suffer."_

"_That's...not true, Deminse", Seraku said. "God loves us."_

_He pointed out the broken window. "Listen! Does that sound like his love to you!"_

_She gasped and started to cry on Hazel's shoulder._

"_Exactly", he said. "I don't know about you guys but I'm through with being God's little helper. Besides what has he ever done for us?" He walked over to a bible that was setting on a chair and held it in his hands. He stared at it for a few moments. "This is what I think of the bible!" He threw it over into the fire that was near the window which was spreading quickly. He faced his siblings, "I don't know about you guys but when I die, I'm not going to be with mother because I already know that God doesn't want me there." He held his hand out towards his siblings, "From this day forward, I don't believe in his work any longer." He watched as Baz placed his hand on his._

"_Me too."_

_Hazel did the same, "Me too."_

_Soon everyone had their hands on top of Deminse's except for Ker._

_He was standing there staring at them while holding his bear in his arms._

_Reign held out his free hand toward Ker. "Come on Ker, you can do it. We'll still be a family."_

_Ker dropped his bear and slowly walked over to them and placed his hand on theirs slowly. He had swallowed hard, "Me too", he said sadly._

_Then they all had just stood there watching the fire spread throughout their home and awaiting their fate._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE HATRED WITHIN**

"And that's exactly what happened to us." Ker looked away from the group and wiped the tears that were running down his face. "We were burned and condemned to hell for turning against what we had believed in."

Tonya sadly leaned over to him and hugged him. "Oh Ker, I had no idea..."

Shadow clenched both of his fists. "So this is why", he said in a low voice. "This is why the demons are so cruel and cold hearted. It was those damn humans."

Rouge took her husband's hand. "Shadow, not now", she whispered.

Kayla walked over to Ker and placed her hand on his. "What happened next, Ker?"

Ker began to continue, "Well it's pretty obvious what happens next. After spending some time rotting in hell, we were unexpectedly brought back to life by a mysterious human man. His name was Drake. Now known as Dark."

Everyone paid closer attention to Ker's story when he mentioned the demon's name.

_Deminse had slowly opened his eyes and found himself laying on the ground. He stared at his hand that was on top of the dry dirt and clenched it onto the ground. 'The feel of the ground...is it real?' He slowly got off the ground and looked down at his feet. He was wearing black boots and a black cloak. "What?" He said in a low voice. He also felt something around his neck. He placed his hand around his neck and found a necklace with a small dark blue gem. "What is this?" He looked around and saw the rest of his siblings laying on the ground also wearing black cloaks. It looked like they had grown a bit too. They were just lying there and Deminse had gotten worried. "Seraku! Ker! Wilt! Everyone wake up!" He shouted._

_Everyone took their heads away from the ground and looked up at their brother. They had a hard time getting off the ground but they did it in a short time._

_Baz stared at Deminse, blinked, and looked at him harder noticing his growth. "Big brother? Is that you?"_

_He crossed his arms, "Humph, I could say the same for you guys." _

"_What is this!" Satar shouted as he stared at the chainsaws that were attached to his wrists. "What happened to my hands? What the fuck am I?"_

"_Brother please calm down", Ker tried to calm his brother but it seemed like it wasn't working._

_He pointed at Ker, "And you? Look at yourself! You're white!...Er!"_

_Ker looked at his hands and noticed that his hands were snow white. He started to panic as well, "Wha? What's going on? What happened to my skin?" He turned to Deminse, "Brother!"_

"_Everyone calm the fuck down already!" Deminse had shouted._

"_How the hell can we calm down when we awake from our graves and look like monsters?" Wilt asked._

_Yaru stared at the light pink gem in her necklace, "Wow! These gems sure are pretty!"_

_Everyone else looked at them as well._

"_But what are they for?" Gerkor said._

_Then they all heard a strange laugh near them. They all looked around until they saw a strange man leaning against a tree with his arms crossed looking down at the ground._

"_You guys seem a little...lost", the man spoke._

_Ker hid behind Reign in fear, "Who are you?"_

"_Just a guy who wants to help some tortured souls out", he replied._

"_That's not a good enough answer. What's your name?" Deminse demanded._

"_You really wanna know?" He looked up at them with his long black hair traveling in the wind and his red eyes glowing at the bright moon. He smirked, "It's Drake but you kids can call me Dark."_

_Only one word came across Baz's mind,'Freak.'_

_Deminse wasn't done questioning the strange man. He was hiding important information. Information they needed. "What the hell's going? We're supposed to be dead. How did this happen?"_

_He took his back away from the tree and walked over to the confused Deminse. "Simple. I brought you back to life."_

_Hazel gasped, 'What?'_

'_You...resurrected us from the dead', Seraku thought. "Witchcraft. You're a witch!" She shouted._

_Dark raised an eyebrow, "Don't you mean warlock? And yeah it's black magic blah, blah, blah, but it's not like you guys care. You all turned your backs on the only thing you believed in and now I'm going to help you to get revenge."_

"_Revenge?" Verge repeated._

_He continued, "Yes. Don't you remember what those villagers did to you?"_

_Everyone then started to remember their pain, suffering, and hatred._

"_You are no longer what you once were. You are no longer weak beings that will be pushed around and stomped on by others. You aren't even human. Now you're demons. The fourteen demons. Don't you feel the hate? The lust to kill?"_

_Ker looked down to the ground with sadness. "I...don't..." he said in a low voice._

"_Remember! Remember what they did to your home. Your mother!"_

_Deminse clenched his fists and gritted his teeth that had now turned to fangs. "I...remember...", he growled. "Those...people...killed our mother!"_

_The rest of the siblings felt their anger rising as well and started to growl with hatred._

_Ker faced his brother, "I want...to kill them, brother. I want to make them pay."_

_Deminse faced Dark, "How? Tell us how to kill those people."_

"_With your hate", he answered. "Gather your darkest thoughts and concentrate."_

_Everyone closed their eyes and thought about what they had wanted to do with the people who destroyed their lives. The gems in their necklaces glowed and all of a sudden weapons had appeared in front of some of the demons and the rest of them had different powers._

_Hazel had a huge gun in her hands. She wrapped her hands around it tightly with the lust to kill in her eyes. "I'm starting to feel it..."_

_Baz held a black whip in his hand and smiled evilly, "I want to hear them screaming for mercy."_

_Dark faced the demons without weapons, "For those of you without weapons, well you know what they are. You thought of it."_

_Deminse snapped his fingers near the ground and a strange dark blue energy appeared and blasted a hole through the ground. He smirked and licked his lips, "This is more like it." _

_Dark then led the bloodthirsty demons to the edge of the hill they were standing on and pointed to a small village in front of them. "I want you kids to do me a favor."_

_Everyone looked over to him awaiting his favor._

"_Have fun."_

_Deminse turned to his siblings, looked back at the village then jumped down the hill with his siblings following him._

_Dark watched as they approached the small village with a smirk._

Shadow crossed his arms, "What a monster. Even back then he was still the root of all evil."

Ker agreed, "Yeah and we all followed the path to evil."

Tonya placed her hand on his that made him look at her. "Ker, it's over. That was all in the past. You've changed your ways by realizing the mistakes you made. You're no longer apart of the darkness."

He shook his head sadly, "No, I'll always be apart of darkness. Darkness gave me these damned powers and as long as I carry my deep hatred for the past, I'll always be the demon I was meant to be."

Tonya took her hand away from his and looked over to Espio, trying to think of a way to help Ker. Before she could say anything else to him, she saw him holding his head like he was in pain. She placed her hand on his back, "Ker, what's wrong?"

"I feel...I feel the presence of a demon. No, wait. There's one more." He began to think for a short moment until it clicked. "My brothers!" He got off of the sofa and ran out the door with the rest of the group following him.

"Ker, wait!" Shadow called when he met with him outside. He stood beside him and noticed him glaring at the two male demons that were in front of them. He gasped, "Terkor? And Gerkor? They're alive. That means.." Then an image of a blood covered male demon with dark blue hair appeared in his mind. "Deminse and the rest of them are alive as well. Damn it."

Ker clenched his fists, "What do you want with us?" He asked in a demanding voice.

"What we want doesn't concern them, Ker", Gerkor said.

"It's all about you, little brother", Terkor added.

Ker's eyes widened with confusion. 'Wha? Me? What do they want with me?' He thought.

Gerkor took out his huge butcher knife and ran beside Tonya placing the blade of his weapon near her neck. "You will come with us, brother. If not, your friend will be headless."

Ker trembled in fear and had no idea what to do. It was him or Tonya.

**N/A: For the people who haven't noticed, I have posted art of the 14 Demons on my DA profile page. Take a look. Oh and R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**CAPTURE**

Tonya stood there frozen and frightened while Gerkor held the blade closer to her neck.

Espio glared at the demon who threatened to hurt his wife. "You bastard", he said under his breath when he took out a small shuriken and threw it towards Gerkor, but instead a huge heavy chain knocked it to the ground. His eyes widened in disbelief, "Wha-what?" He looked over to Terkor having a firm grip on the heavy chain that he was holding in his hand.

The demon smirked, "Not so fast, chameleon. You're not apart of this little reunion." He raised his chain in the air and swung it at Espio trying to hit him, but instead he had caught the chain in his hand.

Espio struggled to hold the chain in his hand. "You'll have to do better than that, Terkor."

He let out a deep and evil laugh, "Better? Once Ker rejoins with us, I'll be at my absolute best." He pulled the chain away from Espio's grip and swung it back at him hitting him in his arm, knocking him down on the ground.

Tonya screamed, "Espio!"

Ker placed his hands over his mouth and gasped. "Terkor, please stop!" He shouted.

He laughed while he approached the injured chameleon, "Why? This is fun."

"Don't kill him!" Ker begged.

Terkor raised his chain at Espio ready to strike it down on him but before he could, a black blur appeared and punched him in the stomach knocking him down on the ground. He fell to the ground while dropping his chain. He took his head away from the wet pavement and glared at the black hedgehog in front of him giving him the same cold look. He gritted his fangs in annoyance, "Shadow...the Hedgehog", he growled.

The hedgehog stood in front of Espio and stood in a fighting stance. "If you want Espio's blood, you'll have to kill me first."

Terkor picked up his chain from the ground and stood in a fighting stance as well, ready to fight him until Gerkor called out to him.

"Terkor, no! We came here for a reason and that reason has nothing to do with that hedgehog."

Terkor sighed and lowered his chain beside his waist. "You're right." He looked over to Ker, "Come with us, Ker. Your real family is waiting."

The young demon crossed his arms and gave his brothers a cold look. "I'll never go with you! Never!"

Terkor looked over to Gerkor and smirked.

Gerkor shrugged, "Fine by us." He looked over to Tonya and pushed the blade of his knife to her neck. So close, it made her bleed and scream out in agony.

Espio watched in horror as her blood started to drip on the wet ground. "Tonya!" He shouted. He looked up at Shadow. "Help her, Shadow!"

The hedgehog nodded, "Right."

"Hold it!" Gerkor commanded.

Shadow immediately stopped approaching them.

"Make one more step and she dies."

Shadow gritted his teeth in confusion and stress. He had no idea what to do. Tonya's life was on the line and he didn't know how to prevent her death.

Ker gulped and slowly walked up to his brothers. "Terkor. Gerkor. Please. Please don't kill her. I'll come with you I promise."

Terkor and Gerkor smirked at each other then looked back at Ker with an evil smile.

Terkor took Ker by his wrist, "I knew you'd see things our way, brother."

Ker looked into his eyes and gave him a cold look.

He looked away from him and back at Gerkor, "Lets go, Gerkor. We got what we came for."

Gerkor looked over to the purple cat he was holding hostage and gave her a bloodthirsty look. He licked his lips in hunger. "Come on Terkor, cut me a break. I haven't had anything to drink in so long."

Tonya gasped in horror.

Ker realized that he wasn't going to keep his word like he said and soon hate filled him. He took his wrist away from Terkor's hand. "No! You promised you wouldn't..." He was then kicked in the stomach and passed out in his arms.

Terkor looked down at his unconscious body with an evil smirk. "Leave him be", he said in a low voice.

Gerkor took his knife away from his neck and placed his hand on her bloody wound. He started to whisper in her ear while his mouth was dripping with saliva. He started to sniff the blood on her neck, "Your blood smells so pure. Damn, I just want to eat you from the inside out."

Tonya was completely frozen and couldn't move because she was scared to death. "God no", she begged. She felt the demon's hot breath on her neck, ready to take a bite out of her.

Before he could, he was punched in his side and fell down to the ground dropping his weapon. He quickly got up and glared at the green crocodile in front of him.

Vector clenched his fists tightly, "Keep your fangs to yourself, demon."

Gerkor picked up his knife, "Why you..." Before he could do anything, Tekor's hand fell on his shoulder. He looked over to him in annoyance.

"That's enough. We got what we came for."

He nodded and stood beside his brother.

Shadow knew they were about to leave with Ker in their possession. He started to run up to them to stop them but when he approached them, they had disappeared instantly. "Wha-what? They're gone."

"And they have Ker", Rouge said.

Tonya starting shaking all over and soon she was about to collapse on the ground but Espio had fortunately caught her in his arms.

He looked into her fearful eyes with worry, "Tonya! Tonya! Are you okay?" He stared at the trail of blood dripping from her wounded neck. Anger had filled him, 'Damn those demons! How dare they try to kill her!'

Tonya's eyes slowly shifted to look at Espio's angry expression. "Espio", she called weakly. "The demons...they took Ker didn't they?"

He placed his finger to her lips, "Don't talk. We have to bandage that wound of yours."

Charmy escorted the group inside while Shadow stood outside looking up at the bright white moon in sadness.

He heard footsteps from behind him and figured it was Rouge.

"Shadow", she called. "Are you all right?"

He clenched his fists, "No."

The bat's ears flopped down in sadness and worry.

"I Don't know why, Rouge. I don't know. We defeated the demons one by one and killed Deminse. I was for sure he would never come back but damn it all...it still wasn't enough. No matter how hard I try, they just keep coming back. I wonder if God truly does care for me."

Rouge walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his body, embracing him. "Don't say that, Shadow. Of course he does. You just have to have confidence and keep trying. Remember you're not doing this for yourself. You're doing this for Mobius. Just as your father once did."

He took her hand away from his body, spun around, looked into her eyes, and placed his lips on her hand, kissing it. "Thank you, Rouge."

The bat blushed lightly and smiled.

Later, Ker had slowly opened his eyes and found himself tossed over Terkor's shoulder while he and Gerkor were walking through a destroyed small village. He immediately panicked and started to hit Terkor's back with his fists. "Terkor! You put me down right now! I will not be treated like your property!"

Terkor's eyes shifted to Ker, "Quit hitting me in the back with your sissy punches."

Ker blushed in embarrassment and crossed his arms. "My punches are not sissy!"

Gerkor laughed a bit, "Sure. Whatever you say, little brother."

"Oh shut up, Gerkor." He started to look around the small village more. "Hmm, this place...it looks familiar."

"You think?" Gerkor said.

Ker was still confused, "What?"

Terkor and Gerkor stopped walking and stood in front of a huge damaged stone cross that was knocked over.

"Huh? What's going on?" He was then placed down on the ground but wasn't completely free. Terkor had held him by his wrist pretty tightly so he wouldn't escape.

"Does that remind you of anything, brother?" Terkor asked.

Ker stared at the fallen cross with sudden sadness, "We...we're in...Holy Vi-Village", he said in a low voice.

_A young mother and her crying baby were cornered in their bedroom. The woman's back against the wall with her heartbeat racing and her head drenched with sweat. Her hands were shaking as she tried to hold her child firmly in her hands. She knew she wouldn't last long in her so called safe spot. Even though the door was locked shut, her child was giving them away with his loud crying. Then all of a sudden, the door had flung open and a young white haired man wearing a black cloak came into the room with his mouth covered in blood and fangs appearing from his mouth. The woman screamed in fear, "No! Stay away from me you terrible demon!" She shouted._

_The man didn't listen and approached her with his hands reaching out to her child grabbing him._

_The woman weakly let go of the child out of fright. "No! Don't hurt my baby!" She shouted with tears._

_The demon took his fingers and sunk them into the child's eye sockets knocking his eyes in his head._

_The more the newborn child cried with agony, the more the woman broke down and cried._

_The demon licked his lips and threw the dead child down to the floor. He took his bloody fingers and placed them into his mouth licking them clean._

_The woman cried harder and tried to get away from him, but he had took his foot and tripped her making her fall on the floor._

_He held the woman by her wrists and got on top of her, quickly sinking his fangs into her neck while she was screaming out of agony. He bit harder and deeper draining every ounce of blood from her body until she didn't scream anymore. Afterwards, he got off of her corpse and looked towards the doorway staring at a man with long light blue hair holding a flamethrower in his hands._

"_Ker, are you finished with the human yet? I'm about to torch this place to ashes."_

_He nodded and followed him out of the room._

Ker stood there horrified by the memories he had. He then started to cry and scream, "No!" He shouted. "I don't want to be here! Take me away from this place!" He begged as he struggled to get out of Terkor's grip.

Terkor didn't ease up on his grip at all, "I don't think so, little brother." He pulled him back, picked his body off the ground, and threw him over his shoulder when they started walking again.

Ker started to hit his back with his fists, "Put me down, Tekor! Put me down!" He shouted.

Gerkor smirked as he looked over at the nagging demon. "Quit acting like a baby, Ker."

"Yeah, I don't think mother would like to see her grown son cry like a two year old", Terkor added.

Ker then stopped struggling in his grip and tried to think about what Terkor had just said. "Huh? Mother? What about mother?"

Terkor and Gerkor laughed a bit and continued to walk through the deserted village leaving Ker confused.


	8. Chapter 8

1CHAPTER 8

REUNION

Later back at Charmy's house, Chloe just got finished bandaging Tonya's wounded neck. She gave her a small smile. "Tonya, you are okay aren't you?"

The cat nodded slightly, "Yes. Thank you, Chloe."

Espio walked over to her and kissed her forehead, trying to get her to completely calm down. "Tonya, I'll make those bastards pay I swear."

"Espio...where's Ker?" She asked immediately.

Espio paused for a moment and decided to answer her question. He shrugged, "I don't know. Terkor and Gerkor took him away for some reason. We don't know where he is right now but..."

"We have to find him."

"I know Tonya, but we don't know where he is or the rest of the demons for that matter. So it'll all take a little time."

"But what if they're torturing him?"

The chameleon placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Listen to me. Ker's one of the fourteen demons remember? He may not seem like it but he's really strong. He can take care of himself."

She let out a sigh, "You're right, Espio." Even though she said he was right, which he was, she was still concerned for him.

Vector placed his hand on his chin. "Hmm, but the question is what do they want with Ker?"

"It's obviously for some new plan to take over Mobius and they must need him to gain enough power to do so", Shadow thought.

Vector crossed his arms and nodded, "Seems like their style."

"But how are we going to find them?" Kayla asked.

"Well", Charmy spoke. "Remember when Ker was telling us about his childhood? Well maybe they all went to that village. What was the name again?"

"Holy Village", Rouge answered.

Then it all obviously came back to the bee. "Yeah! That's right! We could start to search there."

"And I can use my inner demon power to sense them out", Shadow had said.

Vector smirked, "Okay we're going to Holy Village."

Kayla made a wide smile, "Yay! We're going to save Ker!" She shouted. She then saw Shadow kneel down to her.

He shook his head, "I don't think so. The demons are way too dangerous. They'll kill you. Threat or no threat. You're staying."

Kayla looked down to the floor and sighed with sadness, "Aw."

Tonya placed her hands on Kayla's shoulders, "Chloe and I will look after her for you, Shadow." She turned to her, "Right, Chloe?"

The butterfly smiled and nodded, "Right."

Later in Holy Village, Terkor and Gerkor arrived on the hill that Deminse and the others were with Ker in their possession. They had confronted an impatient Deminse.

Terkor dropped Ker to the ground and turned to Deminse, "We got him, bro."

Deminse tapped his foot on and off the ground along with his arms crossed. "About time. You two couldn't handle a simple task..."

"Hey! Don't blame us! That damn hedgehog and his friends were breathing down our neck half of the time okay!" Gerkor shouted.

He sighed, "I told you they would be persistent." He looked down at Ker who was a little confused and frightened at the moment. He smirked, "It's about time you rejoined us, Ker. It was a damn shame actually, when you were sent to Heaven instead of Hell after the whole taking away Heaven's Light thing."

Ker gulped.

"I know that idea was a huge ass failure, but this time I really don't want to take over Mobius."

"Wha-what do you want?" Ker asked. He watched Deminse kneel down to him and smiled at him but it was a mad smile.

"I want us to become a family again, Ker. Like the old days."

"Yeah!" Yaru shouted. "And mother can be with us too."

"Mo-mother?" Ker looked around and saw a huge pile of ash setting in front of them. He gasped and knew what they were up to. "No...no you wouldn't!"

He smirked, "I would, but we can't do this without you, Ker. We need you." He took Ker's hand and helped him off the ground.

Ker quickly took his hand away from his full of anger. "I'll never be apart of this! You can resurrect anyone but mother! You got that! I will not let you mess up our mother's body! She suffered enough already!"

Baz looked down at the ashes, "He's damned right about that."

Reign walked up to Ker with the ruined stuffed panda bear in his hands. He gave him a melancholy look, "Please Ker, you have to help us. We miss her. She was the only one who understood us. Please...I know you do too."

Ker looked down at the bear and took it from Reign's hands. He stared at it and turned to Deminse, "Lets do it."

Deminse smirked, "I knew you would come through, bro."

The demons stood in the center of the huge pile of ash, held hands, and watched as the gems in their necklaces glowed. Soon the ashes started to form into a human woman. Everyone smiled because it was working.

Afterwards the figure and appearance of the woman was lively and she was actually breathing. She was sitting on the ground trembling because she was completely naked. She looked down at her shaking hands until a voice had called out to her.

"Mother?" Deminse had called.

The woman slowly looked up at the man with dark blue hair standing in front of her. She panicked immediately because she had no idea who he was. "Who are you?" She asked in a hoarse voice. "What am I doing here?"

"You're in Holy Village", Baz answered.

"We're all so happy to see you again, mother", Satar said.

She looked up at a man with orange hair and was staring at the chainsaws coming out of his sleeves. She screamed, "Oh God! What in God's name are you!"

Seraku tried to calm her, "No, don't be afraid. So...we've been through a few changes but we're still your children."

"My...children?" She looked at them all and noticed there were fourteen of them with the same faces. She smiled a bit with uprising happiness, "My children." She looked up at Deminse, "Deminse, is that really you?"

He nodded slowly, "Sadly yes."

"Sadly?" She got off of the ground and hugged him. "I'm so shocked to see that you've grown into a handsome young man."

He blushed and held her in his arms. He noticed that he was actually taller than her now. "Thank you, mother."

She turned to the man with chainsaws for hands and looked into his eyes easily recognizing him. "Satar?"

He nodded, "You recognized me?"

She smiled, "Of course. I don't know how I just did. My...you have grown ."

He smiled, "Yeah I'm not a baby anymore."

She then turned to a man with snow white skin who was holding a stuffed panda bear that was severly damaged. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand, "Ker sweetheart, is that you?"

He looked away from her sadly, "I know, mother. I look like a freak."

She placed her hand on his cheek, "No, you're not a freak. You just went through a couple of changes like the rest of your brothers and sisters."

He shyly looked back at her, "So...I don't frighten you?"

She smiled, "Of course not."

He smiled back and hugged her while crying on her shoulder. "I missed you so much, mother."

"I missed you too, Ker."

"Uh, mother?" Deminse called.

She turned to him, "What is it?"

"We should get out of here before someone sees you like this."

She looked down at her exposed body and blushed. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Uh, yes. Good idea."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**THE WAY THINGS WERE**

Later, Shadow and the rest of the group had arrived to a destroyed small village. Everyone was shocked to see it so ruined.

"So this is Holy Village", Vector spoke.

"And the demons...did all of this?" Rouge said.

"They destroyed everything", Shadow spoke. "Every home and every human. All out of hatred because they lost someone dear to them. And I can relate to that. Even I know what it's like to lose someone precious to you." Then an image of a light blue hedgehog came to his mind. He quickly got rid of the image and turned to the group. "Judging by Darkness, the demons are here and not far."

"Okay lets start looking", Vector said.

Meanwhile, the demons and their mother were in an old house that they hadn't destroyed completely from the outside but the inside looked like a wreck. The demons were downstairs while their mother was putting on some clothes.

Ker looked at the dry blood all over the walls, "We sure did a lot of damage back then."

Deminse agreed, "...Yeah we did and mother will fall to pieces when we tell her what we have become."

Everyone then worried about her reaction towards them. Soon footsteps were heard from the stairs. Everyone turned and saw their mother wearing a blue dress with a grey apron on top.

"Hey you wore those same clothes on the day we all..." Izuki was then hit in the shoulder by Baz.

She approached them with curiosity, "The day we all what?"

Everyone then remained silent trying to think of an excuse.

"Nothing, mother", Deminse spoke.

"Oh well okay", she walked around the room a bit and noticed the foul smell of blood in the room. She even saw it all over the walls and floor. She turned to her children, "Why is there blood all over the house? Did someone die here? Well when we came here a lot of the homes were destroyed. Please tell me what happened."

Deminse had finally spoken, "All right mother, if you want to know what happened so badly, we'll tell you. Mother, we're not your little angels anymore."

She gasped, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, remember the day when you died from a heart attack?"

This took her awhile to get her memories back. She nodded, "Yes I do."

"Well the villagers burned the house down with your body and ours in it as well."

"What? Why didn't you all get out of the house when it caught on fire?"

"Because we wanted to die", Hazel answered.

Deminse continued, "We hated the way we were treated so...we wanted to end our suffering."

"But if you're all supposed to be dead, why are you all still alive?"

"We were brought back to life by someone named Dark. He resurrected us and we were all no longer human. We were brought back as bloodthirsty demons with nothing but hatred in our hearts because we had lost you to the villagers and we wanted revenge."

"So you killed them. You killed them all?"

Seraku nodded, "Yes."

"And even today we still have no shame for what we had done", Baz said. "They deserved death, mother. You know they did."

"I suppose but you didn't have to kill them like this", she turned to the bloody walls beside her.

"They deserved every inch of our anger", Karu said.

"We're sorry mother, but we couldn't help it. We missed you so much", Ker said.

She walked over to Deminse and hugged him, "I missed you too. All of you and I don't care what you all have become, I still love you all. You will all still be my children."

Then they all heard banging coming from the door. They all looked over to the door.

"What's that?" She asked in a frightened voice.

Soon the door had flung open and a green crocodile was at the entrance of the door giving them a cold look.

"It took a while but we finally found you bastards", Vector had said while he was cracking his knuckles.

Deminse growled, "You!" His hand had a dark blue aura around it.

Vector quickly moved as a dark blue blast of energy was shot towards him.

Deminse ran out of the house with the rest of the demons following him.

Once they were all outside, they saw the rest of the group waiting for them.

Deminse's eyes were fixed on the black hedgehog standing in the center, "Shadow..."

Shadow had given him the same look back, "Deminse..."

Baz took out his whip, "I'll take care of him." Before he could move, he felt a hand on his shoulder that pulled him back.

"No Baz, this fucker is mine." He walked up and confronted Shadow, "It's been awhile, Shadow. Now we can fight fair since you no longer posses Heaven's Light." He smirked, "Fair? What the hell am I talking about?" He snapped his fingers and dark blue energy came towards Shadow.

Shadow quickly dodged it and looked up at Deminse, "A fight you want, a fight you'll get." His hand was surrounded by a yellow aura. He raised it in the air. "Chaos Spear!"

Deminse once again snapped his fingers and the dark blue blast of energy had collided with his attack sending him and Shadow to the ground.

**A/N: If anyone hasn't noticed yet I have put up new pics on DA. You can find the address on my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**DECISION**

Kiya watched Deminse fall to the ground with little pain showing in his movement as he got back off of the ground. She turned to Ker, "Ker, why is that hedgehog attacking your brother?"

Ker turned to his mother trying to explain the situation, "You see mother when Deminse said we were no longer angels, he wasn't kidding. Deminse tried to rule Mobius a lot of times but only one Mobian couldn't stand and watch that happen." He turned to the black hedgehog running up to his brother ready to hit him once more. "Shadow the Hedgehog."

Kiya was still a bit puzzled, "So wouldn't that make Shadow the good guy and Deminse the bad guy?"

"Well...yeah. Sorry mother, but we're all filled with darkness now. Nothing can satisfy us except for the taste of blood from our victims."

Kiya's eyes watered, "I can't believe you all came out like this. So evil and full of hate."

"Hey, Ker!" A female voice called out.

Ker turned away from Kiya and turned to a white bat running towards him. "Rouge?"

"Ker, we're so glad you're okay and..." Her eyes then stared at a young looking female human standing beside him. She looked like one of them but she didn't seem like a threat, but who knew. She still could be evil from the inside. She took her eyes away from her and back at Ker. "Who's this woman, Ker?"

"Oh she's my mother. Her name's Kiya."

"So that's your mother?"

He nodded and made a small smile.

"So...she's not one of you? I mean as a demon? You did resurrect her right?"

He looked down to the ground in sadness, "You don't understand. I missed her. I just needed her back in my life."

"I understand Ker, but you know that you can't do that to the dead no matter how badly you want to see them again."

"I know", he said in a low voice.

"Wait a minute", Kiya said. "What do you mean by me being a demon?"

Before either of them could answer, Rouge had saw Karu approaching her with two swords in each hand. She quickly moved out of the way, making Karu's strike miss her. She had then ran back over to him and sent a powerful kick to his body knocking him back. "Fuck off, Karu. We're taking Ker back wether you like it or not."

He smirked, "Sounds like a death wish, bat." He was then knocked down when Deminse's body fell on top of his. "Deminse!" He took his body from his and looked at his face. He looked exhausted from the fight and he was barely conscious. "Deminse", he said with worry.

Deminse's eyes were barely open as he spoke, "Heh heh, I guess Shadow got somewhat stronger after our little vacation."

"Or maybe you're getting too damn lazy to even fight the bastard."

Deminse looked up at the sky, "Damn it, Hedgehog." He quickly took his body from the ground and pushed Karu out of the way.

Karu had no idea what had happened but when he started to look around, he saw Deminse with his body on the ground with a machete stabbed in his chest with Shadow holding the weapon. "Deminse!"

Shadow stood there glaring into his eyes full of hatred. "This is it, Deminse. This is where I'm going to separate you from this world once again."

"You know I'm just going to come back right?"

"Shut up!" He pushed the point of the blade deeper into his flesh. He had enjoyed watching his blood rise. It could tell he was in pain but just not enough. "I know for a fact that what I'm doing to you won't kill you. In order for that to take that kind of effect, I have to do some serious damage to your body and I know exactly how to do it." He took the blade away from his chest and pointed it near his neck.

Kiya placed her hand over her mouth and gasped. 'No! Deminse...I can't bear to lose him.'

Deminse had felt the blade touch his neck and he could feel the pain of the blade making contact with his skin. He could even feel the thick wetness of his blood running down his neck. He looked up Shadow.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again. See you in hell!" As Shadow was about to cut off his head, a young human woman pushed him down to the ground with tears. Shadow had fell on the ground with the human woman on top of him full of tears.

"Please don't kill my son. He means so much to me."

Shadow rose an eyebrow in confusion, 'A human?' "Just who the fuck are you?"

"Mother, get away from him!" Reign shouted.

"He's dangerous to us!" Satar added.

She looked back at the angry hedgehog with worry hoping that he wouldn't hurt her.

Shadow made a deep growl and pushed her body off his making her body touch the dusty ground. He got off of the ground and glared at Kiya, "How dare you! You filthy human!"

She took her body off the ground and faced the hedgehog. "Shadow!" She called.

The hedgehog faced her with a confused expression, "How do you know my name, human?"

"Because Ker told me about you. You're supposed to be the good guy right?"

He blinked, "I guess you can say that."

"I'm Ker's mother, Kiya."

His eyes widened, "What? You're..." He then began to think about the situation. 'Of course. The demons took Ker for a reason. They needed his extra power to revive their dead mother but...I don't sense anything demonic inside of her...yet.'

Charmy flew over to Ker, "Ker, you have to come back with us. Who knows what your brothers and sisters have planned for you."

"I already know, Charmy", Ker answered back.

"You do?"

He made a nod, "They want me to be with them again and become a family."

"But Ker, don't you remember anything?" Vector asked. "They're evil."

"I know but I want to be with them so badly."

"All right, Ker", a female voice said while approaching him.

Ker looked up and saw Seraku giving him a cold look, "Seraku?"

"Are you going to stay with us or those pitiful creatures?" She asked.

Kiya slowly approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please stay with us, Ker. We're supposed to be a family remember? We're supposed to look out for each other."

"Mother", he murmured.

Espio looked down at his hands and saw them shaking. 'Something's not right here', he thought.

Shadow held his head as if he had a really bad headache. "Wha? What the hell?" He said in a low voice. He looked over to Kiya seeing her hand on Ker's shoulder. 'What's going on?' He thought. 'What am I feeling? Am I feeling the presence of a demon? It...can't be her can it? No, it is.' He removed his hand from his head and called out to Ker. "Ker!"

Before Ker could react to his call, he yelled out in some kind of pain and kneeled to the ground holding his sides.

Everyone had their mouth open having no idea what was going on.

"What the hell?" Satar said.

Baz stared with amazement, "What's wrong with Ker?"

Deminse stared at his suffering brother. 'Is mother doing this?'

Soon Ker took his hands away from his sides and slowly got off of the ground with his head tilted down. His hair had suddenly grown longer than it was. Instead of the ends stopping at his neck, it was now down to his back. He was then murmuring words under his breath. So low no one could barely hear him. He then lift his head from the ground and faced the group with his fangs appearing in his menacing smile. "I'm back."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**A DEMON'S LUST**

Espio stood there practically speechless of Ker's new appearance. "K-Ker?" He said in a low voice. He looked over to Shadow staring at Ker as well, "Hey Shadow, what the hell's going on?"

Shadow shook his head slowly, "I don't know but I sense a very evil presence inside of Ker and Kiya as well."

Espio gasped in shock and looked back at Ker facing the group.

"Ker, what...what have you become?" Rouge asked.

Ker licked his lips frightening the group even more, "The Ker you knew is gone. The old Ker is back and is out to kill once again."

'Old Ker?' Charmy thought.

Kiya held out her shaking hand towards Ker, "Ker?" When he faced her, it was looking at the devil himself.

"Mother?" He grabbed her wrist and held her in his arms.

Kiya started to scream and struggle within his grip. "Ker! Please let me go!"

"I don't think so. You're coming with me, mother."

Deminse gasped, "Ker, no!"

"Let her go!" Hazel shouted.

Ker pretended like he never heard them and ran off with Kiya in great speed.

Deminse faced his siblings, "After him!"

All of the demons ran after Ker but before Deminse could, he was called back by Shadow.

"Deminse!" Shadow had shouted.

The demon slowly turned his head to face the hedgehog.

Seraku walked over to him, "Deminse, aren't you going to help us go after Ker?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll catch up later."

She nodded and continued to search for Ker.

Deminse finally had his full attention on Shadow. "What do you want, Hedgehog? This better be important too."

"It is. What happened just now? I was for sure you would know since you are his brother."

He sighed, "Nothing really. It's just...Ker's old self. I mean back in the past when we all a family and our newfound hunger for blood had taken us over, we were all just like Ker. Wild and full of bloodlust."

"How did Ker act back then?" Rouge asked.

Deminse formed a smirk, "If you really want to know..."

_It was a dark and cold night in the empty and destroyed Holy Village. Deminse was walking around the small village calling for his brother who had separated from him and the others. "Ker! Ker, where are you?" He then came to a damaged huge cross that was knocked over in the center of the village. He walked closer and saw someone sitting there wearing a black cloak with his back turned. He figured it was Ker. He was startled when a head of a human man had dropped to the ground beside his foot. "Ker", he whispered. "I know you're trying to have some time to yourself right now but I just wanted to let you know that we're about to go. Karu heard that the Tech, Future, and Metal City military officers are coming this way to try to stop us."_

_Still Ker was silent. All he had his mind on was the corpse of the human in his hands._

_Deminse walked in front of him, confronting him. "Ker, listen to me!" Once he faced him, he saw Ker with his head tilted down to the headless human that he had in his hands. Ker had ripped the head off of the human with ease it seemed. All Deminse saw was the blood gushing from the human's neck and the spinal cord sticking out. He stared at him taking huge bites out of the human's neck. Ripping the flesh off that was left. He even saw him cough up some of the organs but afterwards he would always take more bites. Deminse then got sick of watching. "Ker, didn't you hear me!" He shouted._

_Ker had then stopped feeding and slowly looked up at Deminse with blood and the human's insides dropping from his mouth._

"_You heard me. Now drop that human and lets go."_

_He licked his lips, "You can't tell me what to do."_

_He crossed his arms and glared at him, "Ker, listen to your big brother. You've had enough. We all did. Now come on. It's time to go." He held his hand out to him._

_Ker got up and slapped his hand away from him, sending blood flying all over him. He pushed him away from him and started to walk away._

_He watched him walk away from him and growled under his breath. "Pain in the ass." He then followed him._

"And that's pretty much how he gets when his little mean streak comes from time to time", Deminse had said. "He turns into a fucking smart ass."

"So in other words, Ker's gone insane?" Charmy asked.

He nodded, "Yeah pretty much." He turned his back to them, "Now if you losers would excuse me, I gotta find him before he gets too out of hand."

"But before you go", Shadow had said. "We're going to search for him too but we're not bringing him to you. We'll bring him home with us. His family. Got it?"

The demon smirked and laughed a bit, "I can't believe you guys care that much...for a monster like himself." Then he had suddenly disappeared.

"He's gone", Rouge said.

Shadow faced her, "Looking for Ker without a doubt."

Vector turned to the group, "Okay guys we don't have much time since the demons have the ability to sense out Ker in heartbeat. So Shadow and Espio will go to search for Ker while the rest of us wait back at the house with Tonya and Chloe." He looked at Shadow and Espio, "Sounds good to you guys?"

They both nodded.

Shadow turned to Espio, "You ready?"

"You know it."

He smirked, "Chaos Control!" A green light had appeared around them both but as soon as it faded, Shadow and Espio were gone.

Rouge looked down to the ground and saw a ruined stuffed panda bear lying there. She picked it up off the ground and stared at it. 'I wonder who had this.'

Meanwhile in a small store in Tech City, Kiya was in a small corner of the store staring at the blood all over the floor and walls. She was even terrified of the bloody corpses lying around the store. Tears had filled her eyes as she saw Ker sitting in front of her ripping the eyes out of his already dead victims and eating them. "Ker, please stop", she wept. "No more..."

"But I must", he said. "I'm a demon that's what demons do."

She started shaking all over, "Why did you bring me here?"

"To show you what you're supposed to be doing. You're no longer a human, mother. You're a demon just like us and it's time for you start acting like one."

"But...but I'm not a demon."

He shook his head, "That's when your wrong." He looked around and saw one of his victims laying there with a bloody cross hanging around the neck. He grabbed the string of it and pulled it off. He held it up at Kiya. "Demons fear crosses. Touch it and see if it burns you."

Kiya slowly reached out for it and held it in her hand and in no time she had felt like she was getting burned by fire. She immediately dropped the cross on the floor and held her hurt hand.

"See? You are one. I sensed your inner demon before."

"This can't be...", she sobbed. She then saw Ker's bloody hand in front of her.

"You must drink blood. It'll satisfy your newfound hunger in no time."

She shook her head slowly. "No...I can't..."

"You will." He placed his bloody finger in her mouth, "And you'll like it."

"Stop!" She slapped his hand away and started to spit out the blood on the floor.

He grabbed her neck and ran his hand over the bloody floor. "Open your mouth! I said open it!"

She couldn't take it anymore and had no choice but to obey him. She opened her mouth and had felt the feel of Ker's bloody fingers in her mouth. The taste of blood had instantly overcame her. At first she was afraid to taste it but now she had enjoyed it and she wanted more.

Ker smiled when he felt her tongue lick his fingers. 'She finally got used to the taste.' When he felt her bite his fingers, he quickly took his fingers out of her mouth. "You enjoyed that didn't you, mother?"

She made a sick and twisted smile, "I...want...more..."

"That won't be a problem. This world is full of blood and believe me no one will have the guts to stop us."

All of a sudden the door to the store was kicked open startling them both. They both turned and saw the rest of the demons sending Ker glares.

Ker smirked. "Took you guys long enough to find me."

Seraku stared at Kiya licking the blood off of the floor, "Mo-Mother!" She sent Ker an angry look. "Ker, what did you do to her!"

"I just gave her a little taste of a new beginning", he answered.

"You've crossed the line now, little brother." Just as Baz was about to take out his whip, a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned and saw Deminse confronting Ker. "Deminse..."

"Look what you did to mother. Now she'll never be the same", Deminse said full of anger.

Ker stood from the floor and glared at him, "What are you going to do about it?"

Deminse gritted his fangs and clenched his fists. 'I'm going to teach your ass a lesson once and for all.'


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**KIYA'S RAMPAGE**

Kiya looked up at Ker glaring at Deminse, "Ker...", she said in a low tone.

"Don't worry, mother. I won't let Deminse take your precious blood away", Ker said.

"Mother shouldn't be this way!" Deminse shouted with anger.

"Don't play around, Deminse." He pointed his finger at him, "You knew! You knew that once we resurrected mother, she would become a monster. You were just too afraid to admit it."

"Shut up! So what if I did? It doesn't fucking matter anymore!" His hands were surrounded by a dark blue aura. His hands were held up towards Ker.

Ker quickly jumped back when Deminse snapped his fingers and a dark blue blast of energy came at him. He smirked when he dodged it, "Nice try but now..." His white eyes had started to glow, "It's my turn!" Soon a white beam had shot out of his eyes and struck towards Deminse.

He had moved out of the way but unfortunately the blast had came in contact with his arm. His back had met the wall as he held his bleeding arm in pain. "Damn it", he said hoarsely.

Ker had then came up to him and pinned him to the wall giving him an evil smirk, "Now who's the weakest, brother?"

Deminse looked up at him with eyes full of hate.

"Heh, the same cowardly look you gave all of us years ago."

_Everything was pitch black until Deminse had opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a lot of military officers glaring at them. He gasped and felt something around his neck. He looked above him and saw that a rope was around his neck. Not only that, his hands were tired together as well, but he was so weak he couldn't break out of the rope. "Wha-what is this? Where am I?" He looked around and saw his brothers and sisters in the same position beside him. "No!" He shouted. "How did this happen!"_

"_I can't believe the military caught up to us", Wilt said sadly._

_Seraku started to sob, "We're going to die."_

_Deminse's eyes widened, "Die?" He then saw a man wearing a grey suit approach them. 'He looks familiar...Wait a minute! He's the mayor of Tech City! But why is he here in Holy Village?'_

_The mayor sent the demons a serious look, "For causing the Holy Village massacre, I sentence all of you monsters to immediate death."_

_Deminse looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm sorry I acted so weak towards you."_

"_Don't be sorry, Deminse. We all love you. We'll always love you."_

_He made a small smile,'Just these humans wait. We'll be back and we'll make them all pay.'_

_The mayor nodded over to the military officer and watched him pull down the lever to the gallows._

A punch was sent into Deminse's stomach making him kneel to the floor. He looked up at Ker bending down and whispering into his ear.

"You're weak and you'll always be that way."

"No..." he said in a low tone. "You're wrong."

"Oh am I? Then we'll just see about that." Before Ker could damage his body even more, voices were heard from the doorway.

"That's enough, Ker!"

Ker quickly turned and saw Shadow and Espio standing there glaring at him. "Shadow? Espio? What are you two doing here? Do you not realize that none of this concerns you?"

"It concerns us more than you think", Shadow had said.

"Ker, please listen to us", Espio said. "You're not meant to be like this. You have something that no other demon has. A heart. You're not called the Demon of Light for nothing you know."

"Shut up! I will choose my own decisions."

"But Ker..." Before he could continue, he heard Hazel call out to Kiya.

"Mother!" Hazel ran over to Kiya laying on the floor holding her sides. She placed her hand on her back. "Mother, are you all right?"

Kiya had then pushed Hazel away from her and got up from the floor.

"Mother?" Satar had said in confusion.

"She's gone crazy", Baz said.

Kiya had then ran out of the store heading towards an unknown destination.

"Mother!" Ker shouted. He decided to follow her quickly before he had lost track of her.

Once Ker and Kiya had disappeared, Shadow had turned to the rest of the demons realizing that they were doing nothing to stop Ker from encouraging Kiya to kill more innocent ones. Shadow stared at Deminse who was still down on his knees remembering the horrifying images of his dreadful past. He walked over to him and looked down at him. "Are you done moping?"

"Wha?" The demon looked up at the hedgehog with confusion.

"I can't believe this. You Deminse, the strongest of all the fourteen demons is doing nothing but sitting around and moping."

"Why do you care?" He asked in a depressed tone.

"Because Ker is out there. Confused about what his motives are. You're his big brother. You're supposed to look out for him even if you don't want to. Besides, Kiya is out of control."

He looked back down to the floor and sighed.

"Espio and I can't stop them alone."

"So you're suggesting that we team up?"

"Only if you care about your family."

He looked over to his siblings staring at him awaiting his decision. He sighed, "I'm going to regret this but..." He stood from the floor while he was still holding his injured arm. "You're right, Hedgehog. I want to help, mother and Ker...he was never meant to turn into this."

The ebony hedgehog nodded, agreeing with him.

Deminse faced his siblings and made a small smile, "Lets track them down and bring some sense into their minds."

Espio crossed his arms and smirked, "Speak for yourself, Deminse."

"Shut up, Chameleon!"

Later outside of the city in Green Forest, the sun was staring to rise into the sky as morning arrived. Kiya was jumping from one tree branch to the other trying to figure out where to get more blood.

"Mother!" A voice called from behind her.

She looked behind her and saw Ker catching up to her.

"Mother, where are you going?"

Kiya then jumped down from the tree branch and landed on the ground.

Ker followed her and stood beside her. He was wondering what was going through her head. After all she was deeply confused and had no idea what she was doing. "Mother, what are you looking for?"

"Ker!" A female shouted from above them.

Ker and Kiya looked above them and saw Seraku standing on a tree branch.

"Seraku", Ker growled.

She placed her sword on her shoulder, "Ker, this is where it all ends. We won't let you proceed any further with mother."

Ker raised an eyebrow, "We?"

She made a nod, "Yes, Ker. We as in your brothers and sisters." Then the rest of the demons had appeared from within the forest, surrounding them.

Ker had noticed one of them were missing. He stood in a fighting stance in front of Kiya. 'They're all here but where's Deminse?'

"We won't allow you to harm, mother any longer", Karu said.

"We will fight you and not hold back", Reign said.

"Even if it means your death", Hazel finished.

The white demon licked his lips and laughed a bit, "Fine, that just means more blood for me."

**A/N: The fic Her Way All the Way No Exceptions by Icy Shayde has been abandoned. And now the fic has been passed down to me to finish or remake. I don't know when I'm going to get to it but I'm pretty sure I won't be getting to it for a long time. If there are any questions about this, anyone can always send me a message. R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**MY BROTHER'S KEEPER**

Ker stood there and waited for one of his siblings to attack him. He clenched both of his fists and glared at them. "Bring it on. It won't matter how hard you try, I'll still defeat you all in the end."

Baz gritted his fangs, 'That's what that little punk thinks.'

Seraku raised her sword and struck it down towards Ker. The sword came at Ker with incredible speed, it was for sure going to cut him at least but it didn't.

Ker had caught the blade and pulled on it making Seraku fall to the ground. He dropped the sword to the ground and walked up to her with his arms crossed. "Nice try, sis." He looked over to Kiya to make sure she was still there but she was nowhere to be found. She had disappeared. He gasped, "Mother?" He called in a low tone. 'Damn! Where the hell did she run off to?' He was then tackled to the ground from behind. He looked away from the ground and looked up at Satar pointing his chainsaws at him.

"This ends now, Ker."

He smirked, "Yeah for you." He used his foot and kicked him in his stomach knocking him away from him. He used this opportunity to get off of the ground quickly.

"No you don't", Satar then struck his chainsaws at him but Ker was so fast that he missed and struck it into the ground.

Ker had watched him try to get his chainsaw out of the ground. "You're pathetic, Satar. You truly are the weakest." He ran up to him and kicked him on the ground from behind. He stared at him while he was trying to get up from the ground. "You disgust me." All of a sudden a whip had wrapped around his wrist. It practically pulled him down to the ground because it was pulling his arm so much. He looked over to Baz, struggling to keep his grip on his whip. He smirked, grabbed the whip, and pulled it away from him. He ran up to him and punched him in the face knocking him down to the ground. He looked behind him and saw Verge and Gerkor approaching him with their blades coming at him. He kneeled down and kicked them in their legs making them fall and dropping their weapons while at it. He looked over to the remaining group and smirked, "Come on. You guys can do better than that."

Hazel growled and shot a green beam out of her gun towards Ker.

Ker saw the beam and knew if he ever touched it, he would die almost instantly. He quickly dodged it and afterwards he came at her with a punch to the face. He smirked as he watched her body fall to the ground until he felt a piercing pain in his back. He gasped and coughed up some blood. He slowly turned his head and saw a yellow haired demon having his sword stabbed into his back. "Karu", he spoke in a hoarse voice.

He gave him a look full of anger, "You'll pay for what you did to mother."

"All of you just don't know how good it is for mother to be a bloodthirsty demon like us."

"No Ker, you don't understand! Well, maybe you're right. Mother has every right to become obsessed with blood. But it's just not her. She's no longer the mother we once lived with. She's a monster and she's not meant to be that way."

When Ker started to think more deeply about it, he shook out of it. He gritted his fangs with annoyance, "You talk too much, Karu." He quickly spun around and punched him in his side leaving his sword still stabbed into his back. Once Ker found the sword, he took it out and approached Karu with it. He raised the sword ready to stab him with it until a chain had wrapped around his neck. "Terkor", he said hoarsely as he was gasping for air.

"You're going to stop this now", he said in a firm voice.

He then took his elbow and hit Terkor, knocking him away from him. He quickly removed the chain from his neck and held it as he was gasping for air. 'I...don't know how much longer I can keep this up.' When he stood up and turned around he was stabbed in the shoulder by Yaru's nail. He gasped and grabbed the nail, taking it out of his flesh. He held his wounded shoulder and looked up at Yaru and Izuki. "You'll pay."

Yaru smirked, "We'll see about that." She came towards him with her nail fully extended until he had unexpectedly caught her nail and threw her towards a tree knocking her out cold.

Izuki gasped, "Yaru!" Ker then ran up to him and kicked him into a tree as well.

Wilt clenched his fists, "Damn it." He looked over to Reign. "Lets kick his ass."

He nodded and followed him. He watched him take out his flail and tried to hit Ker with it.

Ker smirked and dodged the weapon shocking Wilt. He then took the weapon out of his hands and hit Wilt with it instead.

Reign's eyes widened in horror as he saw his brother's blood being scattered throughout the air. When he thought things couldn't get any worse, he saw Ker raise the weapon at the injured Wilt. "No...", he said in a low voice.

Wilt was barely conscious and couldn't do much of anything, "Ker, don't do it."

He made an evil smile, "Too bad. You shouldn't have pissed me off. Now you're going to pay the price." When he was about to beat Wilt to a bloody death, fire had suddenly appeared in front of him making him drop the weapon. He turned to an angry Reign holding his flamethrower, slowly walking towards him with it. He started to back away from him as he walked closer to him with it. "R-Reign, wha-what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done when you betrayed us in the first place."

"But Reign...I thought...I thought you cared. I thought...you loved me."

Tears started to appear in his eyes, "I did but now...just look what you've done. You're turning against everyone you ever loved and cared for. Even your so called new family." He titled his flamethrower towards the ground allowing Ker to slowly walk over to him. He saw Ker reach out to him, touch him on his shoulders, and whisper in his ear. "Reign, you were always the one I truly trusted and loved dearly. You actually acted like my brother. You were always there for me and now look at me. I'm sorry that I've become more of a monster than I am. I turned from dark to pure evil."

"K-Ker..." He said in a whisper. Then a finger was placed to his lips and soon he felt the warmness of his lips on his. His eyes had widened at shock. He couldn't believe that his own brother had done that to him. Perhaps they had loved each other a little...too much.

Once Ker had taken his lips away from his, he stared at him with innocence, "I'm sorry...Reign."

Tears had ran down his face as Ker moved his mouth towards his neck. He felt his tongue travel around his neck and felt him embrace his body tighter. He knew what was going to happen but he was too out of it to do anything.

He parted his fangs and made the point of them touch his soft neck. He soon sunk his fangs down into his neck.

He had moaned in pain as his blood had dripped on the grass. His hands had grabbed Ker's arms trying to stop him but he was took weak. "Ker..." As he got weaker and weaker he had unwillingly collapsed to the ground with his neck overflowing with blood. With his eyes barely open he had saw Ker crying with blood dripping from his mouth. Afterwards everything turned pitch black.

**A/N: Aw! Reign is dead!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**KER'S TAINTED HEART**

Ker had continued to run through the forest to try to find Kiya. 'Damn it. How could I have let her out of my sight?' He gritted his fangs, 'Damn my brothers and sisters for them trying to stop me. They should be lucky that I only killed Reign.' Suddenly he had fell to the ground, holding his sides in pain. 'Damn. I can't do this anymore. Half of my power is used up from that battle but I don't understand. I should be able to at least stand since I took Reign's blood.' He had then started to cough up some blood. He stared at the blood on the grass. "What the fuck is wrong with me!" He shouted in agony.

"Your heart..."

Ker took his eyes from the ground and looked in front of him. There he saw Deminse, Shadow, and Espio giving him a cold glare. "Great as if I weren't having hell already."

Shadow walked in front of him, "You have no idea why you're in so much pain are you?"

He remained silent.

"Your heart is wounded, Ker."

His eyes widened, 'My...heart? What is he talking about?'

"All of this pain and suffering you've been causing is finally taking effect in the most important place in your body."

"But why?" He asked in a low tone.

"After all these years, your heart can't take anymore. It's finally losing grip. So in other words...you're dying. Your heart is dying."

Hate and anger had started to build up within him. He quickly got off the ground with his eyes glowing. "That's a lie!"

Shadow, Espio, and Deminse had quickly got out of the way so Ker's white beam wouldn't hit them.

Afterwards, Ker had feel to his knees holding his chest moaning in pain. "What's wrong with me? What! Damn it! What!"

Deminse looked over to Shadow, "Hey Hedgehog, what's really wrong with Ker?"

The hedgehog sighed, "I already told you. It's his heart. As long as he continues to act this way, there's a strong possibility that he'll meet his fate."

The dark blue haired demon's eyes widened with shock, "What?" He whispered. 'Do I really want to lose him?'

"But can't we just talk to him?" Espio asked.

Shadow shook his head, "We've all tried and failed. Face it, he just won't listen. His dark side is way too powerful to get through." He sighed, "At this rate, I don't think he's...going to make it."

Deminse clenched his fists, "So this is it?" He said in a low tone. "He's done for?"

Shadow closed his eyes hoping for something good to happen. 'We don't want to lose you, Ker. We know you have a good heart and soul. You have to find it. You just have to.'

"Daddy!" A little girl shouted.

Shadow immediately opened his eyes and saw Kayla and the rest of the gang approaching them. "What the?"

Espio smiled, "The rest of the guys came to help." He then saw Tonya standing there with a damaged stuffed panda bear in her hands. He rose an eyebrow, 'What's she doing with that old thing?'

Deminse pointed to the purple cat approaching Ker, "Hey Chameleon, what's your wife doing with Ker's old bear?"

Espio's eyes widened, "Wha? That thing was Ker's?" He then watched what she was about to do. He had hoped that she knew what she was doing.

As Ker was kneeling there on the ground full of pain, Tonya had approached him slowly with the bear in her hands. He slowly looked up at her with eyes full of pain in sorrow. It looked like he couldn't do much of anything since he was in so much agony. "What do you want?" He asked coldly.

She kneeled down in front of him showing the bear to him. "Do you remember this, Ker?" She asked softly.

He stared at the bear and recognized it almost immediately. The anger in his eyes had practically disappeared. "Yeah", he said in a calm voice. "That used to be my old bear."

She made a nod, "So you remember. Do you remember what you used to do with this bear?"

It took him a while to answer but it all came back to him eventually, "Of course. I used to do everything with it. It was the first toy I had gotten when I was born." He made a small smile as tears came to his eyes, "That bear meant so much to me. Every time I had looked at it, it brought back all of the good memories I used to have."

"What happened to those memories, Ker?"

He looked down to the ground staring at the blood he had coughed up, "I don't know. All of a sudden my happiness just...disappeared. Right after I lost mother and all. I had forgotten all about my bear when I was turned into this...this thing. All I could feel was hate and darkness. All I cared about was to make others miserable. To make them feel the pain that I've felt."

"Are you happy about what you've done? To your family and friends?" She then saw tears dripping onto the ground.

"No", he said in a broken voice. "I'm not."

"Tell me, Ker. Do you feel loved right now?"

He sniffed and continued to sob, "I...I think I am but...how? How could anyone love a monster like me? Just look what I've done. I don't think I deserve to live. Just look what I did to mother. She went from the nicest woman on the planet to evil and demented."

"If you did cause all of this to happen to her, you know you have to fix all of this right?"

He made a nod, "But look at me. Do I even have the strength to do that?"

She placed her hand on his chin and forced him to look at her. "The love of your heart is all the strength you need."

Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked into her crystal blue eyes, "Really?"

She made a small smile and nodded. "I know you can do it, Ker. It may not seem like it but your family loves you Ker...so much. We believe in you,"

As his throat became sore, the anger in his eyes had disappeared, and the suffering of his heart had started to heal. He then pulled Tonya close to him, placed his head on her chest, and started crying. "Tonya", he sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

As he sobbed, Tonya placed her hand on his head and stroked her fingers through his hair. "It's all right, Ker. We're all here for you."

He slowly took his wet face from her chest and looked up at her with sorrow. "I...I have to stop her don't I?"

She nodded, "If you want to make things right."

He had stood from the ground and wiped his tears away. "Okay then. No more feeling sorry for myself. I'm going to end this madness once and for all." He looked back at Tonya and made a small smile. "I'll come back, Tonya. I promise."

She smiled as she watched Ker run off to find Kiya.

**A/N: Woot! Ker's sane again! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**LOVE OF A FAMILY**

Ker was running around the forest looking in every direction trying to find Kiya. He stopped for a moment and sniffed the air. 'She's close', he thought. He then continued to follow her scent throughout the forest. Soon when he got to the deep part of the forest, he saw a woman with long yellow hair with her back turned feeding on something. He figured it was Kiya. He gulped before he called her name. "Mother!"

The woman dropped whatever she was eating and slowly turned to Ker.

His eyes widened when he noticed the thing she was feeding on was a small rabbit. He looked at her face and it was practically covered in blood. 'Has she been feeding on animals this whole time?' He asked himself.

Kiya had gotten off of the ground and faced her son with a smirk. "Ker, you finally found me. What took you so long? Come and lets drain this world of their precious blood."

He clenched his fists and sent her an angry look. "I don't think so and you're not going to do it either."

She was so shocked to see Ker so resistant about his own plan. "Ker...what's wrong with you?"

He shook his head, "Nothing's wrong with me...now."

"But...you're not full of bloodlust. What's happened to you?"

"Unlike you, I had a wake up call."

She placed her hands on her head, "Wha? Ker, you're not making any sense."

"I'm making plenty of sense. Mother, killing is wrong and taking away innocent blood isn't fair. Look, I'm sorry for putting those terrible thoughts into your head. I don't even deserve to live for what I've done to you. Mother, I love you and a lot but you're no longer the mother I once knew. And it's time to put you back where you belong. In the deepest pit of Hell."

Her eyes widened in shock, "You-you're really going to do that to me, Ker?"

He made a nod.

She gritted her fangs in anger and growled, "Ker, I'm going to kill you!" She shouted when she came at him with a powerful punch. She punched him in the face sending him flying to the other side of the forest.

Ker fell to the ground and slowly looked back up to Kiya approaching him. 'She's this strong? How? Her new demon power must be doing this. Looks like I'll be having a really tough time killing her.' He got off of the ground and watched as Kiya came at him with another punch. This time Ker caught her by her wrist.

Kiya stared at the glare in his eyes and struggled to get out of his grip. "Let me go, Ker! Right now!" She shouted.

He looked back at her full of anger, "Sorry, mother." He then took her wrist and snapped it in two. He heard her cry out in agony and watched her fall to her knees while he still had her broken wrist in his grip.

She looked up at him while she was still in pain and saw his boot in her face. Her eyes widened when he kicked her in the face with his boot, knocking her out of his grip. She fell to the ground with her blood dripping from the side of her face.

He walked over to her and pulled her off the ground by her hair. He stared at her with sadness, "I wish there was another way but...sadly there isn't."

"You're a bastard, Ker. A foolish bastard!" She then punched him in his stomach making him let go of her. Soon she tackled him down onto the ground biting him in his arm with her fangs.

He yelled as she bit harder and deeper into his skin. He watched her feast on his arm for a short time before throwing her off of his body.

She fell to the ground but she quickly got up before he could and tried to bite him once more.

Ker had held her by her wrists trying to push her away from him but he was getting weaker and weaker by the second. He didn't think he could push her away any longer. As soon as her fangs had gotten closer to his shoulder, he had used his knee to kick her off of him. Once she fell off his body, he noticed a huge gold cross with a string attached to it had dropped onto the ground. He had no idea where it came from, but he figured it came from Kiya because she had always worn the same cross around her neck. He knew it would burn him if he touched it but that didn't stop him from trying to weaken Kiya with it. He quickly took the cross from the ground and waited for Kiya to try to bite him again. When she fell onto his body again, he had took the cross and stabbed the bottom of it in her neck.

She then began to scream as the burn of the cross had pierced her skin. She fell off of his body and lied there on the ground trying to get the bloody cross out of her neck.

Ker got off the ground, picked the suffering Kiya up, and pushed her against a tree. He jumped back and stared at her still suffering from the cross. He soon snapped out of it and decided to finish her off. "This is the end." His white eyes had glowed and soon a beam had shot out of his eyes and aimed towards Kiya. The beam struck at her waist cutting her body in half. The last thing Ker could hear was his mother's cry of agony. Afterwards, he saw Kiya's body that was cut in two fall to the ground with tons of blood spilling from her insides. He quickly turned his back so he wasn't facing her body, fell to his knees, titled his head down, and started to vomit and cry. "Mother", he cried. "I'm sorry it had to end this way." He sniffed and wiped his eyes when he heard familiar voices behind him.

"Ker!" A female voice shouted.

He took his eyes away from the ground and turned around facing the Chaotix approaching him. He made a small smile when he saw Tonya running towards him full of worry. He soon felt her arms wrap around his bloody body. "Tonya", he said in a low tone.

She set her head on his back when she embraced his body. "It's all right, Ker. We're here now."

Vector stared at the slaughtered body and whistled, "Damn, Ker gave her no mercy."

Charmy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I'm so glad he's back on our side."

Rouge stared at Kiya's body with sadness, 'That poor woman. She wasn't really evil just confused.'

"Ker!" An angry voice shouted.

Ker got off of the ground and turned to Baz who was growling and his fists were clenched tightly. "Baz?"

The rest of the demons that were behind him were full of sorrow.

Baz held up his whip towards Ker, "You're such a bastard!"

Ker was full of confusion, "Wha-what's wrong, Baz?" He stuttered.

"Don't play your little innocent games with me you killer!"

He gasped, "What?" He stared at his brothers and sisters and realized that Reign was missing. Soon it had all came back to him. "Wait, is this about Reign's death?"

Deminse gasped in shock. 'What? Reign is...dead?'

"Damn straight! How dare you take his life like that! Have you no shame? He was the only one who gave a damn about your ass and look how you thank him."

Ker's eyes were full of tears, "I-I didn't..."

"You think you're going to get away with his death? Well think again little brother", when he started to approach him, Deminse had held him back. Baz faced Deminse with annoyance, "Deminse?"

The dark blue haired demon shook his head, "No Baz, it's...all right."

The rest of the demons gasped and were full of shock.

"But Deminse, don't you want to kill Ker for what he's done?" Seraku asked.

Deminse stared at Ker with little emotion showing. "He freed mother of a terrible curse and I think that's way more important to us than taking revenge on him." He let go of Baz and turned his back to the group. "Ker, if you want to stay with these losers be my guest but you do realize what this means don't you?"

The white demon gulped and made a small nod.

Deminse sighed and started to walk away, "Come on guys. Lets go."

The rest of the demons started to follow Deminse out of the forest.

Espio turned to Shadow, "Hey Shad, aren't you going to stop them?"

The hedgehog shook his head, "I'll let them go for once but the next time we meet, they'll regret coming back to Mobius for good."

The chameleon made a small smile and nodded.

The next morning at Tonya's house, Ker was in the guest room cutting his hair with scissors to the way it was before. When he was finished cutting the last piece, he placed the scissors down on the table and stared at himself in the mirror. 'Everything seems to be back to normal, but it's not.' He looked down at his bandaged hand where the cross he held yesterday had burned him. 'There's still a terrible monster inside of me and I doubt if it will ever go away.' He then saw Espio come into the room smiling at him almost laughing it seemed.

"Hey Ker, you cut your hair. You don't look like a girl anymore", he then started to chuckle a bit but not for long. He soon remembered that he couldn't control his anger that well. He quickly stopped laughing and prayed he wouldn't fry him. "Joke! Joke! It was a joke!"

He smiled a bit, "I know, Espio. I won't hurt you."

He sighed and smiled. "Good. Anyway I just came in here because Tonya wanted to talk to you for a bit before we left for the Chaotix.

He nodded, "Oh okay."

Soon Ker had came downstairs and saw Tonya sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him.

She turned to him and smiled, "Oh there you are, Ker. Sit down with me."

He approached the table and sat down with her, "What did you want to talk about, Tonya?"

"Ker, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? I hope it's your delicious waffles."

She giggled, "Well it's not really eatable. Now close your eyes and no peeking."

Ker did as he was told and shut his eyes.

Espio was leaning against the wall watching Tonya take out a new stuffed panda bear. He rose an eyebrow, 'She's gonna give him a new bear? Isn't he like 500 years old?'

"Okay Ker, you can open your eyes now", She said.

Ker slowly opened his eyes and gasped full of happiness. He saw a new stuffed panda bear setting on the table. He reached out to the bear and held it. "You gave me a new bear?"

She smiled, "Not really new. I just fixed your old one up for you."

"But it's been so long. You fixed it up so well. It-it looks so new."

She giggled, "Don't have a heart attack, Ker. I thought that bear meant a lot to you so I decided to fix it up so you can continue to treasure all of your memories into that bear. Do you like it, Ker?"

He got out of his chair and kneeled down to Tonya placing his face on her dress crying. "Tonya...I...I love it. Thank you", he sobbed. "Thank you so much."

She stroked her fingers through his hair with a wide smile, "I'm glad you're so happy."

He took his wet face from her dress and looked up at her. "Tonya, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Is it all right if I call you mother?"

She gasped with shock and soon tears came to her eyes. She placed her hands on his forehead and continued to stroke her hands through his hair. "Yes. Yes you can."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her body while he continued to sob in happiness.

Later at the Chaotix, Tonya, Espio, and Ker had finally arrived meeting everyone else.

Charmy confronted Ker and held out something metallic in his hand.

Ker stared at it for the longest minute until he finally looked up at Charmy to ask what it was. "Um Charmy, what is that?"

"It's your surprise present."

He looked at the bee in confusion, "Surprise present?"

He nodded, "Yeah, put it on."

Ker took the piece of metal that had some kind of rubber attached to it out of his hand and stared at it more. He looked back at Charmy.

"Put it over your eyes, silly."

Ker did what he was told and placed it over his eyes. Now all he could see was pitch black. "Um Charmy, I can't see a thing."

He smiled, "Good. You see Ker, what you just put over your eyes was really just a blindfold."

Rouge placed her hands on her hips, "What the hell kind of blindfold is that? I mean blindfolds aren't usually metal."

The bee nodded, "You're right. That blindfold is made especially for you, Ker. You see we all know you can't control your anger that well so I came up with a blindfold using a special kind of metal to repel the beam that comes out of your eyes."

"That way no one can get hurt", Ker finished.

Charmy nodded, "Exactly."

"But there's just one problem."

"What's that?"

He started to walk around and soon he had tripped over a chair, "I can't see."

The bee placed a finger to his chin, "Oh...right."

"Don't worry about a thing, Ker. Kass is all over it", Shadow had said.

Ker took his head from the floor and looked around, "Who?"

Soon a brown fox woman had came through the door and entered the building confronting everyone with a friendly smile. "Hi there."

Everyone stared at her with confusion.

"Um, who are you?" Rouge asked.

Shadow stood beside her and faced everyone. "Everyone this is Kassidy. She's an old friend of mine. Anyway she specializes with people who have the inability to see. She's really good at it."

Kayla smiled, "Wow, she's pretty."

The fox blushed, "Oh thank you."

"Yeah", Shadow agreed. "Pretty nerdy."

She blushed of embarrassment, "Don't start, Shadow", she growled.

A sweat drop had appeared on the side of his head. "Uh yeah. Right." He turned to Ker still trying to get off the floor. "Hey Ker?" He called.

When Ker finally got off of the floor, he approached a pole that was supporting the building. "Yes, Shadow?"

The hedgehog took his hand and placed it on his forehead. "Yeah, you're going to need a shitload of practice with that thing on." He took him by his wrist and forced him to hold Kassidy's hand. "Okay Ker, I know this is going to be a little bit of a shock to you but you won't be coming back for a long time."

"Wha? But...why? Why can't I stay with you?"

"You're going to need a lot of practice now that you're going to be wearing that metal blindfold on and Kassidy is the girl to teach you. And trust me it'll take a lot of time."

"So that means this is goodbye?"

"For now anyway."

"But...but I...don't want..." He then felt a hand fall on his arm.

"Ker, you have to go with her. You have to adjust to that blindfold somehow", Tonya said.

He slowly placed his hand on Tonya's, "Tonya..."

"Just remember Ker, keep that bear by your side everyday and I guarantee that the memories that you hold dearly will never disappear."

He smiled and hugged her, "I'll miss you. All of you."

She returned his embrace, "And we'll miss you, Ker."

He released her from his grip and held Kassidy's hand, "I'll be back someday."

"We'll be looking forward to your return, Ker", Chloe said.

Kassidy smiled at the group, "Catch you later, guys. Come on, Ker." She then led the demon out of the door and into the city.

Kayla hugged Rouge with sadness, "I'm going to miss him."

Rouge placed her hand on her back, "We all will."

Shadow stood beside Tonya noticing her sadness, "You going to be all right, Ton?"

She faced him and made a nod, "He said he'll be back and we all will be waiting."

**A/N: Yes! I'm finally done! It was hard but I forced myself to work on this fic everyday until my arms dropped off. Now I have to start on Body Swap. Obviously it'll be a humor fic so I'll see if I can make it as funny as possible. Review pwease!**


End file.
